Remy's nightmare
by Puppybaddog
Summary: Xmen chase after a redheaded thief in Paris...rated for swearing and blood...Complete
1. Chapter 1 Paris

Remy's nightmare/Puppybaddog 

Sumarry: X-men chase after a redheaded mutant throughout Paris...hehehe

Disclaimer:Don't own, don't sue blah, blah, blah

Chapter 1Paris

It had only been a month since Cerebro had picked up signs of a mutant in Paris and Professor Charles Xavier had sent his team to try and find him. The X-men led by Cyclops were dead tired after chasing for most of the day the crafty redhead through alleys, abandoned buildings and rooftops. The boy had managed to yet again escape being cornered by the group that chased him. If they'd get too close he'd throw little explosive objects at them, to try and slow them down.

"Why the hell won't these assholes leave me alone?" he muttered to himself, taking a short break behind a few crates in an alley. Sensing their approach he jumped down from his perch on one of the crates and climbed up a wall then up a fire escape and disappeared within an open window of an abandoned building.

"This ain't workin Cyke, where scaring the shit out of this kid chasing him like this." Logan growled.

"How the hell does he keep disappearing like that?" Bobby huffed.

"Don't know maybe its part of his power." Scott answered.

Logan eyed Cyclops and the rest of the team, they were all covered in dirt and sweat, Bobby had tried to freeze the ground so the kid could slip or fall and they could grab him, but didn't notice the garbage lids on the ground, which made him trip and crash land in a garbage bin that was completely full, he nearly threw up from the smell. Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"You find humor in this Logan?" Storm inquired.

Logan only chuckled. "Hehehe, crafty little pup ain't he?"

"This is not funny...I'm tired, hungry, thirsty and I smell like garbage..." Bobby whined, then felt a few drops on his head. "Oh great now to make things worse it's starting to rain."

"Well think of it this way, at least now you'll be able to take a shower." Logan laughed.

"Okay breaks over people, it's starting to get dark he's gotta be as tired as we are, he couldn't have gotten far...let's spread out. Kurt, Kitty and Bobby go left, Jean and I will go right Wolverine you and Storm try the rooftops he seems to always head for those, send word if he's spotted, meet back at the hotel in 2 hours."

Everyone nodded and left to continue their search, except for Logan and Storm.

"Logan, we should really go and..."

"Shhh..." Logan cut her off and sniffed the air. "Take a really slow walk with me...real slow." He whispered, taking out a cigar and lighting it he continued. "The kid's up there, in that abandoned building to your right, he's been listening."

"Very well...Why are we walking away?"

"Cause the kid's scared...I can smell the fear on 'im...he ain't gonna let himself get caught that easily, and I'm sure hearing Cyke's little speech ain't gonna make him think that were not here to hurt him."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Don't know 'Ro...Don't usually think that far ahead." He said leaning against a crate and sighed, "So kid the others are gone, think we can have ourselves a talk...were not here to hurt ya...we jus wanna talk that's it."

"Ya tink otherwise the way ya been chasing me round town all fucken day." The boy jumped down the window he was hiding in, but kept his distance for a quick get-a-way.

Logan eyed the redhead from head to toe 'kinda scrawny lookin' he thought, the kid wore tattered black jeans, black boots, and a faded black shirt with a brown trench coat, he looked to be about 17 years old, and extremely tired 'looks like he hadn't slept or eaten anything in a week,' there were dark circles around his eyes but what caught his attention more was the color of his eyes red on black. He smirked "Watch your mouth pup, there's a lady present."

"Watcha want wit me?" he asked irritated.

"I like ya kid, ya got attitude...what's your name?"

The boy looked at them but didn't say a word.

"Ok guess we can start with introductions I'm Logan, and this here's Ororo." hesitantly the boy answered "Gambit..."

"Cute...what's your real name?"

Gambit scowled and looked around. "Look wadda ya want, homme?" Remy muttered, rubbing his eyes. He wanted to get this over with quick. He felt ill and still needed to find a place to sleep and hopefully some food before that.

"Like I said earlier. We want to give you a safe place to stay, a home and schoolin', it's like a safe place for mutants." Logan noticed he kept looking behind him. "Look we don't wanna hurt ya. This just got a little out of hand. I promise nothin' will happen to ya." He continued as he slowly approached the teenager. He heard Gambit's breathing pick up and take a step back. Logan stopped deciding he was close enough but still took a step back just in case.

Gambit went on the defensive and had three cards in his right hand glowing faintly.

"We just wanted to ask ya a few questions and offer ya a place to stay. That's all, no strings attached."

Storm spoke up "Are you all right, you look awfully pale?" she could see the pain in his eyes.

"'m fine." he lied.

All of a sudden Gambit dropped to his knees groaned shutting his eyes tight and grabbed his head.

"Shit!"

Seeing him drop his cards that now glowed bright red, on instinct Logan pushed Storm to the ground, rammed in the boy, then rolled and got on top of the boy to protect him from the blast, it wasn't enough to kill them but left a shit load of burns and bruises.

Storm sat up looking around for the two men within the smoke "LOGAN...are you all right?"

Wolverine looked up "Yeah," he coughed and stood up "Jesus kid, didn't know you could do that much damage with only three cards." After the smoke cleared he spotted Gambit lying on his back "...kid you all right, hey kid wake up," the boy's breathing was heavy and his face was covered in sweat his eyes were open but they didn't focus, Logan knelt down and checked for a pulse it was extremely slow, "Shit 'Ro contact the others the kid's out cold, and he's burning up."


	2. Chapter 2 The mansion

Chapter 2The Mansion 

Logan had picked up the Cajun and tossed him over his shoulder and started walking out of the alley, since it was nighttime and pouring out he figured there wouldn't be many people on the streets, Storm had told the others to meet them at the jet.

"Tell Bobby to shut the hell up and to get his ass in gear, we need to get this kid back to Hank as soon as possible." Logan growled.

Logan and Storm were the first onboard and immediately laid him down in the back of the jet taking his trench coat off, Gambit started shuddering violently. Storm hurriedly got some towels and blankets and started drying him off.

"What the hell is taking them so long?...We got any more blankets this kid's freezing."

Logan contacted the team, "Cyke if ya'll are not here in the next five minutes, I'm leaving your ass here...this kid's in pretty bad shape...SO MOVE IT!"

Cyclops responded "Were almost there, I can see the jet now."

"Logan prep the jet I will take care of the child." Storm said calmly.

As Wolverine prepared the jet, the rest of the team had arrived, and strapped themselves in their seats. Sensing they were all inside the jet Logan took off towards the mansion, with a grim look on his face he asked, "How's he doing Storm?" the others looked behind them when she didn't answer.

Storm was bent over the boy, when Jean had noticed that she was giving him mouth to mouth she immediately got out of her seat to help her. Kurt answered for them "Mr. Logan I think ya better hurry." Logan didn't need to be told twice he just hoped they wouldn't be too late.

The flight took 45 minutes and the boy had stopped breathing 4 times, Storm and Jean took their turns breathing into him, until his body would let him do it on his own.

Scott got up, sat in the co-pilot's seat and radioed to the mansion to let Hank know they were going to arrive within the next five minutes, and that the boy they were sent to find was badly injured.

When they landed Gambit was rushed to the med-lab, after a few hours Hank was able get him breathing on his own again, hooking him up on IV's, and checking the monitors to make sure that everything was normal and that he was going to be alright. He stepped outside the lab and saw all the students from the mission sitting on the floor; Ororo was sitting quietly in a chair next to the Professor watching Logan prowl up and down the hall looking like a caged animal. When Hank cleared his throat everyone looked up and the Beast was bombarded with questions from the students.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT-THE-HELL-UP AND LET THE MAN SPEAK!" Logan yelled.

Knowing not to get on the Canadians bad side they all did as he said...or rather yelled.

"Thank-you Logan, The young man is resting quite comfortably and is stable for the moment now will all of you please return to your rooms, frankly you all look terrible, especially you Bobby, what is that horrid smell?" Hank asked curiously.

Bobby huffed and stomped out of the hall, with the others trailing behind snickering at Bobby's misfortune with the garbage.

Logan, Storm and The Professor chuckled and tried to hide their smiles.

Hank motioned them inside the med-lab after the doors slid closed with a whoosh.

Logan asked, "So how's the kid doing Hank?"

"Before I begin, what was his condition when you found him?" Storm and Logan looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean Hank?" Storm asked.

"Well when I did a thorough examination of the boy, aside from being malnourished he has two cracked ribs, a few dozen lacerations and bruises, a concussion and a collapsed lung, and most of these injuries are recent at least a few days old."

"Don't tell me he let us chase him all over Paris with a collapsed lung!" Logan roared

"No of course not." Hank chuckled "He probably got that from you ramming into him when you tackled him to the ground to save his life as you explained while bringing him into the med-lab."

"Is there something else you can tell us about him Hank?" The Professor asked.  
"You seem a bit troubled."

"I'm a bit worried, and yet relieved..."

"Relieved?" All three asked together.

"How so..." Storm said glancing in the other room where Gambit slept.  
"I'm relieved that you found this boy when you did and that he is within the safety of the mansion, I don't know how long he would have lasted with those injuries. I'm worried because from his appearance the clothes and all, he's had at least a few dozen surgical procedures, and four were recently done on areas that had had no damage or injuries inside or out. He also has a few implants that I have no idea what they are used for. He also has a pin in his left leg and one in his right shoulder."

Logan and Storm looked at each other, then at the Professor who lay silent contemplating his thoughts "Logan you said that when you were talking to him he seemed extremely nervous..."

"Yeah...he kept looking over his shoulder and he seemed dead tired, totally exhausted, I doubt he'd let anyone do this to him voluntarily."

"When he wakes Hank I'd like to be notified..."

"Of course Professor it might be a few days though I'd like to keep him sedated so his wounds can have a little more time to heal and get some nutrients in him."

"You as well Logan I would like you to be here since you were able to speak with him, hopefully by helping him you gained his trust as well."

"You're not gonna turn me into this kid's babysitter are ya Chuck?" Logan whined.

Charles smirked. "That's exactly what I'm doing."

Storm and Hank both chuckled.


	3. Chapter 3 What the

  
Chapter 3 What the... 

It had been a week since Gambit was brought to the mansion, he hadn't woken up once and slept peacefully for the first time since, Hank would be in the lab doing research when he'd hear the monitor's go haywire and find Gambit convulsing, "Again with the nightmares...what happened to you, to frighten you so much..." he sighed. "Well don't you worry my young Cajun, You're very safe here..." checking the IV's and the monitor's he turned back to his lab and continued his research.

A few hours later

Gambit was having another one of his daily nightmares. The room was gray and had medical equipment everywhere in the center there was a table with straps to hold whoever lay on it still. Next to it was a silver tray with various surgical tools on it just waiting to be used. He was trapped in a cell and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't charge the bars, the walls, the floor or pick the lock he kept hearing screams from afar which only made him panic. Out of frustration he sat down, his back against the wall, his knees drawn up to his chest his hands covering his ears trying to block out the screams...he looked up and saw a pair of glowing red eyes within the shadows.

Gambit gasped quite loudly, his eyes snapped open as he jolted awake taking in his surroundings, breathing heavily. 'What the...where the hell am I...and why the hell am I hooked up to all this shit?'

Faintly remembering his dream he started to panic, then sensed movement in the other room, he held his breath and quickly lay back down. He heard whoever it was coming in his room and stopping next to the bed and checked the needles in his arms. Gambit did everything he could to try and calm down and stay still. After a few minutes he heard the person speak "Must be having another nightmare..." and then left the room, he heard the door hiss closed...then he waited, Using his spatial awareness to sense that there was no one else anywhere near his room. Gambit opened his eyes 'I have to get the hell out of here!'

He sat up, looked around and ripped out the IV's from his arms, and swung his legs over the side of the bed, holding on to the bed for balance he cautiously left the room and walked into what looked like a lab, Gambit shuddered visions of his dream flashing in his head, he shrugged them off and went to a cabinet next to the door looking through several doors ignoring the blood trickling down his arms. He found a pair of blue hospital scrubs for surgeons. 'Light Blue ain't my color but it better dan dis dress I'm wearin.' He quickly put them on longing for his trench coat, which held his cards and Bo staff. Speaking of weapons he grabbed a handful of paper clips on the desk and went out the door.

Peeking out in the hall, Gambit staggered out of med-lab and looked around he saw an elevator and keeping close to the wall he stealthily made his way to it.  
Looking behind him he waited for the doors to open, he pushed the button that said ground level, and waited nervously for the doors to close, hoping when they opened again his worst nightmare wouldn't be there waiting for him.

Most of the students within the mansion were at school, Storm was in the garden taking care of her plants, Logan was in the Danger Room blowing off steam, The Professor was in the kitchen conversing with Hank who after staying up all night doing research and taking care of his charge desperately needed a coffee and Twinkie break.

"...and then after falling asleep in the rec room Bobby didn't notice that Kurt had quite artistically drew him a very handsome mustache..." The Professor and Hank both chuckled.

They both looked up as Logan entered the kitchen grabbing a beer in the fridge.

"Well good afternoon Logan, how was your session in the danger room?"

"Brutal Chuck, as usual." He smirked. "How's the kid today Hank?"

Xavier and Logan both stared at Hank "Although everything is normal, I'm afraid that aside from the nightmares, he hasn't shown any signs of waking up yet."

"Man that sucks...all this waiting is torture..."

"Awww...How sweet Logan is like a mother wolf protecting her pup." Storm smiled sweetly as she entered the kitchen and sat down next to Hank.

"Watch it 'Ro"

Xavier smiled "Ororo is quite right Logan, ever since Gambit arrived you seem very protective of the boy and..."

Logan cut him off "Well, what da ya expect after what Hank told us...Damnit he's just a kid... What I'd like to know is who the hell cut him open, so I can track the bastard down and give him my own personal surgical touch..." he growled, unsheathing his claws with a shnikt for emphasis. "And then I'd..."

Sheathing his claws Logan stopped talking when he glanced at Charles, eyes closed and in deep concentration "What's the matter Chuck?"

Charles opened his eyes in shock and looked deeply concerned, "Speaking of the boy, he's wide awake, confused, very frightened and on the move."


	4. Chapter 4 Remy

  
Chapter 4 Remy... 

As the elevator door slid open, Gambit peeked out 'Well...so far so good...where de hell am I a museum?' there were paintings, tapestries, columns and sculptures adorning the hall. With no one around he looked around for cameras and such after seeing none he walked out as the doors closed he sensed movement to his right 'Merde' and hid beside one of the columns next to a wall, trying not to panic he searched for a way out and spotted a set of double doors. 'Hope those lead outside...' Gambit winced as he sprinted for the doors and was about to open them, when he heard arguing outside and saw the doorknobs begin to turn.

He screeched to a halt doubled back ran into a room where there was a huge tv, games and such, crouched down next to the entrance behind a very large fern. He winced at the pain in his chest but shrugged it off, listening to at least a dozen kids laughing, yelling and chattering about god knows what.

Chancing a peek the young man could see a very pissed off looking girl was yelling at a tall redhead with shades claiming that the stick shoved up his ass needed to be removed. A girl with brown hair in a ponytail was laughing at them along with a blue fuzzy elf?

'OK... 'Tink I'm in the Twilight Zone...' Gambit leaned back against the wall, suddenly feeling very tired.

Jean tried her best to hide her smile when The Professor, Hank, Storm and Logan came in the room. Logan leaned against one of the columns and crossing his arms to his chest mumbled a few curses.

"Alright now could you all quiet down please?" The Professor calmly asked his students. "Do not ask questions, I would like you all to go to your rooms please...now."

"Professor?" Scott looked at his mentor curiously.

"Take...everyone...and...get...them...out...of...here...now..." Logan growled every word out quietly.

They all looked at each other when Jean sensed someone in the rec room. "Professor is that..."

"Yes it is...now all of you leave." As they turned to leave Bobby had entered the mansion and quickly ran through the doors heading for the rec room, when all of a sudden he was knocked off his feet by an explosion. Everyone ducked.

"What the hell?" Bobby yelled.

"Shut-up snowman, it wasn't that much of a blast." Logan chuckled lifting Bobby up by the back of his shirt. "Now all of ya scram..." Storm ushered everyone upstairs. While Charles and Hank approached the room. "Hold it Chuck...Let me try and calm him down a bit." They both nodded and remained where they were, after a moment Storm had joined them.

As Logan entered the room, he sensed the boy panic and spotted the pot from the fern glow a bright red Gambit rolled to the side and jumped over the couch. Logan followed, after the explosion was heard and debris was falling everywhere, their eyes met. Logan grabbed the kid, Gambit started hitting and kicking him getting in a few good punches.

Logan not being one to be patient pinned him to the floor, two claws on either side of his neck, his knuckles pushing against his windpipe but not enough to suffocate him. He could see the fear in the kid's eyes, he was now breathing heavily and doing so didn't help stop the pain he felt from his ribs 'Shit!' "Calm the hell down pup no one's gonna hurt ya...Do ya remember me?"

With a lot of difficulty he gave a nod.

"Good, now relax." Logan slowly sheathed his claws and helped the boy to sit up.  
The boy watched in amazement as the two metal claws hid themselves in the man's fist. "You alright?" he asked as he watched the boy scurry away from him until his back hit the couch.

Sensing people behind them, Gambit stared at the three and tried to back up even more but the couch was in his way taking a few deep breaths Gambit forced himself to calm down and concentrated on the three people who had just entered the room. Not sensing any anger or hate from any of them, Gambit looked back to Logan and nodded.

Logan smiled "Now let's try this introduction thing again...I'm Logan, the lady's Ororo, the big guy in blue is Hank the doctor, and the guy in the wheelchair is Charles Xavier...he owns this place."

Gambit looked around the smell of smoke in the air charred debris everywhere. Then locked eyes with Logan, "Where am I..."

"Your in my school for gifted youngsters, in Westchester New York..." Charles answered.

"I apologize for interrupting but will you let me take care of the wounds on your arms?" Hank asked softly, seeing his hesitation "I can do it here it will only take a few moments." Gambit frowned then looked at his arm, blood was trickling down from the IV's he had ripped out without looking back at the doctor he slowly nodded.

Charles could sense Gambit relax after Hank had left the room.

"Still waiting for an answer kid..."

"Hun?"

"Your name..." Ororo smiled sweetly.

Gambit chuckled "...Remy."


	5. Chapter 5 A Thief

Chapter 5 A Thief 

After a few hours Remy was fed, his wounds were cleaned and he was introduced to the X-men, and given a tour of the mansion, The Professor thought it best to hold off on the questions until Remy felt more at home. Seeing how tired he looked, Xavier decided to cut the tour short. Stopping in front of a door "I have asked Ororo to prepare a room for you. Perhaps you should rest a bit, you look quite exhausted."

"I look dat bad?" Remy smiled.

"I'm sorry to say...but yes, I'm sure that Hank could..." Xavier asked.

"Non, non...Remy just need a good nights sleep dats all." Remy hurriedly answered.

For a split second both Logan and Charles saw the fear in his eyes, when Hank was mentioned. The fear was quickly replaced with a straight face, "Well Remy gonna hit the sack b'fo he hit the ground."

Xavier smiled "Very well goodnight Remy."

"G'night" he answered. Closing the door Remy leaned his forehead against it and waited until they were no longer in the hall, then he threw himself on the bed, as sleep was about to take over he whispered. "Please don't let him find me."

"Remy...Hey kid ya up?..." Hearing no movement Logan opened the door and entered the pitch-black room. "I know you're in here pup..." All he heard was a mumble, he had to strain to hear it, but it sounded like 'no I'm not' Remy turned over facing away from the annoying noise coming from the door.

Logan chuckled "Yeah ya are c'mon kid time to get up." And so, Logan turned on the light.

"FUCK, DAMNIT TURN OFF THE FUCKEN LIGHT!" Remy screamed as he rolled out of bed, landed on the floor with a thud and covered his head with a blanket.

"What's the matter kid?"

"TURN...IT...OFF." he growled.

Turning off the light Logan leaned in the doorway crossing his arms to his chest. "Okay...now what?" he chuckled.

Remy threw the blanket on the bed and slowly stood up, sat on the bed, and rubbed his eyes. "Not funny...Ow...Son of a Bit..."

"Hey watch your mouth and quit your yapping pup what the hell was that all about?" Logan was starting to lose patience.

"If ya hadn't noticed, my eyes are kinda d'frent, and the light kinda hurts...shit...stupid spots..."

"Ya gonna be all right?"

"Yeah."

"Great now get dressed, so you can have some lunch, Chuck wants ta have a little chat."

"Lunch...What happened to breakfast?"

"Ya slept through it...I'll wait in the hall."

Getting dressed in the new clothes they'd given him Remy found his trench coat in the closet and looked within the pockets to find his cards, sunglasses and Bo staff still inside he also checked in the secret pockets to find his lock picks were still there. He smiled and put the coat on.

"Well here he is Chuck." Logan led Remy into Xavier's office.

All the X-men were there anxious to know about the mysterious Cajun.

"Please have a seat Remy." As he sat on the couch, next to Ororo, Xavier rolled around his desk to face Remy while Logan leaned against the wall.

"Good morning Remy, How are you feeling today?" Storm asked.

"Pretty good Stormy." He answered.

Ororo made a face. "That name does not suit me, please don't call me that."

Remy just smirked.

"We would like to know a little more about you if it's alright, would you be willing to answer a few questions?" Charles asked politely.

Remy shrugged. "Sure...whatever...like what?"

"Where you're originally from, your full name, age, do you have family, about your powers, your abilities...and such."

Remy took out a deck of cards and started shuffling them out of habit. "N'arlins...Remy Etienne LeBeau...18...yes...blow up stuff...and um...t'ief" he answered quickly although the last part was whispered so low that no one could hear. Except by Logan.

"You're a thief?" Logan smirked "Really...How good a thief?"

Putting his cards on the coffee table he answered "Well...yeah...and I'm the best in N'arlins." he smirked. And took out Scott's wallet along with Bobby's, Evan's and Kurt's.

"Hey! What the...How the hell d'you get those?" Scott yelled looking none to impressed.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle.

Throwing the wallets on the table beside him he shrugged and picked up his cards and started shuffling again.

"Oh great...just what we need a good for nothing thief, next thing we'll know he'll probably rob us blind and..." Bobby didn't have time to finish his sentence and found himself on the floor with a boot at his throat.

In the blink of an eye, Remy had backflipped behind the couch and did a spin kick which took out Bobby's legs from under him. Getting up as Bobby fell he grasped Bobby's right arm and put his boot to Bobby's throat to shut him up but with not to much force as to harm him...much. Eyes blazing Remy yelled. "DON'T EVEN T'INK ABOUT INSULTING SOMEONE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT...ESPECIALLY MY FAMILY. I was raised a t'ief and I'll die a t'ief, and if ya got a problem wit dat I got 52 ways ta teach ya a lesson." He lifted his left hand, which held the pack of cards that now glowed bright red.

The others positioned themselves in order to defend Bobby, except Logan, Hank and the Professor who were more astonished by how fast he moved, Ororo was quite impressed also but she did not move from her spot on the couch. Before anyone started attacking Remy the Professor spoke firmly but calmly. "All of you stay where you are...Remy please calm yourself, I'm sure Bobby didn't mean what he spoke of." Xavier eyed Bobby disapprovingly.

"No...no I didn't mean it...I...I was just joking...honestly..."

Smirking Remy let him go and moved away from Bobby.

Logan took a few steps toward the boy. "Hey pup...Um that was really impressive and all but ah...those cards of yours are pro'bly about ta go off and I doubt Chuck would enjoy his office being blown up..."

"That I wouldn't..." Charles cut in.

Remy looked at his hand and held up the pack, while everyone held their breaths, Remy took the charge back within his body the cards stopped glowing, and he put them back within his trench coat. Walked around the couch and sat down again.

Logan quirked an eyebrow. "LeBeau right?...You wouldn't happen to be related to a Jean-Luc Lebeau would ya?"

"Oui...He's my father...Why...How ya know him?"

"I hear a lot of things while on missions kid...You also wouldn't be a member of the Thieves Guild in New Orleans would ya?" Logan questioned.

Remy tensed but didn't answer.

"That's what I thought...But from what I heard Jean-Luc only had one son and his name's Henri."

"I was adopted." He said plainly.

Everyone started asking him questions all at once.

"Alright now...Everyone SHUT-UP!" Logan yelled.

Scott stepped forward "What where you doing in Paris?"

Remy's eyes darkened. "Not'ing you'd want ta know." He growled while getting up and leaving the room.


	6. Chapter 6 Storm's loft

Chapter 6 Storm's loft 

Mumbling curses on his way out he walked down the hall, then stopped abruptly tilting his head to the side feeling someone coming up behind him he ducked in the closest room, went out the window and climbed on the roof, when no one came after him he sat down to think.

"Heh they known me for what two frickin days, and already dey want ta know Remy's life story...and, " Remy stopped thinking when he spotted a few students outside.

"Where d'ya think he went off to?" Rogue asked Bobby.

"Well he did admit to being a thief right, he's probably looking for valuables somewhere."

"Will ya stop being such an ass Bobby, Jeez"

"Well he does have a point Rogue, I mean we don't really know anything about him." Scott added.

"That's cause ya'll started acting like assholes before he had a chance to, anyways he's known us for like what two frickin days, ya actually expect him to tell us every little thing about his life. I mean when we were chasing after him in Paris, he wasn't totally healthy ya know, or pro'bly didn't even have a place ta stay. And here ya are talking badly 'bout him. I can't believe you two can be such jerks, I'd expect this kind of talk from you Bobby, but not from you Scott."

Rogue said quite smugly and walked off continuing her search for the missing Cajun. Scott and Bobby just stayed there watching as she left. "Maybe she's right Bobby, I mean we were kinda acting like jerks."

"Yeah maybe...Still don't trust him though." Bobby pouted as Scott told him to shut-up, and dragged him off to another place around the mansion to try and find Remy.

"Hun, ya got lucky she shut ya up homme, otherwise you two'd be on your way to that fucken lab."

"Told ya ta watch your mouth kid." Logan plainly answered lighting a cigar. After the boy had left in a hurry Xavier had told Logan to let him roam around the mansion until he had calmed down, and to make sure that he didn't get into any trouble.

Remy glanced behind him not surprised who it was; he had sensed Logan come up behind him. "Non ya told me to watch it when there be ladies present, ya said nothing bout 'sultin assholes."

Logan smirked. "Well ya got a point there Gumbo."

"What's with all the nicknames can't ya stick ta one?"

"Haven't decided on the best one yet pup." Logan chuckled. "So like the view from up here...The best spot's over there above Storm's loft...you can see the stars better at night...and it's quieter. She's up there now if ya wanna say hi."

Remy smirked "Yeah Remy thinks he will go say hello..." He got up and gracefully walked up the roof and climbed up to the loft without any difficulty.

Logan snorted "Damn that kid's got talent, no wonder he was able to evade us so easily in Paris." Seeing that he wasn't going to get into trouble Logan jumped off the roof and went back in the mansion. He really needed a beer.

Storm didn't notice Remy coming in through the balcony, and so Remy was showered from Ororo's little rain cloud, which she manifested to water her plants. "What the?..."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry Remy I did not see you." She smiled.

"That's alright Stormy I didn't have time ta shower this morning anyway." He told her running a hand through his hair shaking out the water.

She tilted her head, hands on her hips. "As I have said before do not call me Stormy."

Remy laughed "Sure t'ing Stormy." He looked around and started walking among the jungle like loft, a few birds had made their nests in some of the hanging pots and he smiled it was so peaceful here, he actually felt safe here.

Storm smiled, as he seemed to relax for once since his stay at the mansion.

"You know your welcome to come up here anytime you want." She chirped.

He turned surprised "Ya really don't mind?"

"Of course not." She smiled sweetly. "Everyone needs a little hideout to get away from the screaming and yelling and fighting, Logan can be quite difficult at times especially when he's in one of his moods. Now that I think about it I've never actually seen Logan ever being polite." Storm smirked

Remy just looked straight at Storm and started laughing. He laughed so hard he started having difficulty breathing. His ribs ached. He couldn't help to think about Logan actually being polite he pictured the burly man in a flowered dress and straw hat sitting having tea with his pinky extended.

"Oh goddess please sit down before you hurt yourself." As she ushered him to a chair, he sat and rubbed his ribs, and took slow deep breaths.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I haven't laughed like that in a long time...Aheh."

Storm decided to chance her luck and get him to try and open up a little. "Perhaps we should contact your family, LeBeau was it not? I'm sure they're quite worried about you, and would be greatly relieved to know that you are safe."

"Eh non, I...um...already told them where I am, they know I'm all right." he lied and got up quickly, "Well Remy'll see ya later Stormy, I got Logan to annoy and students to piss off." He chuckled, and left the loft.

Before she could say another word he was gone. Storm knew by the way he reacted that he was lying. "Perhaps the Professor can help." The thought of how Remy defended his family popped in her head 'DON'T EVEN T'INK ABOUT INSULTING SOMEONE YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT...ESPECIALLY MY FAMILY.' "Poor child, Why would you not want to contact your family?" She sighed. "I must have a talk with Charles."

Looking behind him to make sure Storm wasn't following him, 'Why d'ya have to start asking me questions bout them?' Remy missed his family terribly he hadn't seen them in over a year, he couldn't chance contacting them. Last time he tried "HE" had tracked him down and made his Marauders drag Remy to his lab. To be used as "HIS" personal guinea pig!

"Hey Gumbo, ya hungry?"

Shaken from his thoughts he noticed he was in the kitchen. 'How the hell did I get here?' Remy looked around and shrugged off that last thought and smiled. "Starvin."

"Well here eat up kid, you're scrawny enough as it is."

Remy chuckled "Remy may be a bit scrawny, but at least he be cute non?"

"Hehe no." Logan answered. They both laughed.

Hearing laughter coming from the hall Remy turned to see Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee and Wanda walking passed the kitchen. Sensing his reaction Logan chuckled "Yep, pup I think your gonna like it here."

Not really listening to Logan and paying more attention to the girls Remy answered "Yeah...pup...tink's...so...too."

After a couple of weeks Remy had settled in the mansion although he usually kept to himself and refused to talk about his past, for he feared it would come back to haunt him if he did so, so he kept his mouth shut, every time he'd sense Xavier, Jean, or any of the teachers especially Hank he'd grow nervous strengthen his shields and hide away somewhere. Although he couldn't resist to pass up the chance to piss-off Cyclops or Bobby every once in a while.

"Hehe let's see how Mr.I'm-so-perfect likes a little oatmeal in that speedo he calls a uniform..."

After neatly putting Scott's uniform back in his locker, he chuckled as he imagined the look on Summers' face, he turned and was face to face with Wolverine who had managed to sneak up behind Remy, as Remy jumped in surprise "JESUS...homme don't do that, ya scare the shit out 'o Gambit!"

Logan chuckled. "Hn, you do know what he's gonna do ta ya after he finds out what you've been doing right?"

"Heh...probably gonna 'TRY' an tear Remy a new one..." Remy felt pissed at himself for getting caught 'Why de hell didn' I sense him?' "Ya not gonna turn this Cajun in are ya?" he let out one of his trademark smiles that always got him what he wanted as a child 'Man he looks pissed.'

'I bet that little grin always gets him what he wants.' Logan quirked an eyebrow.

'Crap this ain't workin.' Remy flinched thinking that he would get the same treatment from Logan as he would the one person, well second he feared most. Well you couldn't really call him a person he looked more like a cat with huge claws than a person. Remy mentally and physically prepared himself for the oncoming blow, every single time he'd disobey orders or screwed up he'd always pay dearly for it. He'd always find himself slammed into a wall, or thrown to the floor and was surprised when it didn't come.

Logan could tell he was starting to panic a bit, no one knew anything about this kid except what he'd said in Xavier's office and decided to give the gumbo a break.

Remy kept looking at the door then at Logan, hoping for a quick getaway.

'He's been here nearly a month and he's still doing that.' "Ah hell no, can't wait to see what you come up with next." Logan smirked "So what ya doing up this late Gumbo? Except for fuckin around with Summers' stuff...what is that stuff anyway?"

"Remy could'n sleep...and umm...oatmeal...I ain't gonna get in trouble for this am I?"

"Nah, besides he kinda deserves it, he's been a pain in the ass lately...just try not to get caught next time." He looked at him as he sensed the boy relax a little. "Alright go on get out of here and get your scrawny ass in bed. We got a practice session tomorrow..."

Remy sighed and turned to leave, when Logan added.

"Wouldn't want to miss the look on Cyke's face in the morning." He chuckled.

Remy couldn't help but laugh.

Logan would always try to get a few laughs from the Cajun, by giving a few hints on how to screw with Scott's head, and noticed that the boy didn't seem to hide from him so much anymore. Logan was about the only one who could get close to Remy other than Ororo, whenever he'd have a bad day or was in a bad mood she'd always find him hiding in her loft Storm always treated Remy more like a brother than a student, and she always greeted him with a warm smile.


	7. Chapter 7 The tunnels

Chapter 7 The tunnels 

A few day's later

Everything was quite normal at the mansion. Mornings were hectic, as always everyone would rush downstairs to get a warm breakfast before there'd be none left. Logan would always grumble cause he could never enjoy his morning paper and cup of coffee in peace and kept muttering "Can't these damn kids learn to shut the hell up in the mornings?" Everyone quieted down when the Professor entered the kitchen. "Good morning everyone..." he smiled when he heard his students groan and mumble.

"Professor why'd we have to get up so early?" asked Rogue.

"Cerebro has found another mutant somewhere in Paris since you happen to know the streets in Paris, Remy would you mind being our guide?" The Professor asked.

Remy just shrugged "Sure...whatever."

"Very well then everyone suit up and meet in the hanger in half an hour."

After a few hours they were in Paris again

"So which way are we going Jean?" Scott asked.

"Cerebro detected her somewhere below the city probably in there." Jean pointed towards the sewers.

"No way I'm not going in there remember what happened to me last time" Bobby whined as Logan lifted the manhole cover and jumped down, followed by Gambit, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Scott, then Jean.

"Quit your whining icecube and get your skinny ass down here...now" Logan growled.

Bobby pouted and climbed down after walking for about ten minutes in the tunnels Rogue, Kitty and Kurt hid a smile as Bobby tripped and landed face first in the mud he slowly got up and muttered "I hate Paris" he looked to a smiling Gambit and growled "Oh shut-up I was right behind you why the hell didn't you trip and fall on your ass."

Remy chuckled "Cause Gambit got night vision, mon ami," he said as he pointed to his eyes.

"Really?" They all asked together.

"Well you could've warned me you assho..."

"Shut the hell up...we ain't alone" Logan growled unsheathing his claws, and sniffing the air. "Over there..."

They could hear laughter all around them.

"Well well what have we here..." Sabretooth laughed, "Still babysitting these little brats eh Wolverine?"

As Scott and the others got on the defensive, Remy silently backed off against the wall and stood completely still.

"Whata ya doing here Creed?" growled Wolverine.

"Oh don't worry Logan were not here for ya. Actually ya'll just made our job easier."

The Marauders all laughed.

"What do you mean?" asked Scott.

"Ya'll helped us find the mutant we were searching for."

"We're not gonna let you lay a hand on that girl..." Scott yelled.

"GIRL...What girl, I'm talking about LeBeau over there." Creed nodded towards Gambit.

The X-men all turned towards Gambit his face had gone pale and he was breathing rather heavily. "Remy...What's he talking about?" Rogue asked.

While everyone was distracted the Marauders attacked. Instantly Kitty, Kurt and Bobby where knocked unconscious, Jean was covering them with a protective bubble Vertigo had thrown a handful of mud in Cyclops face and so Scott was blasting away blindly and hit the ceiling which made debris fall around them.

Rogue and Wolverine where left fighting off Harpoon, Arclight, Scrambler and Scalphunter. Gambit watched the fight and threw charged cards at a few of the Marauders who had gotten behind Rogue, as he did so he didn't notice Creed sneak up behind him. He did however hear Logan yell at him to look out but it was too late Creed had pinned Remy to the floor and injected him with a very powerful sedative. "Nighty night kiddo." Sabertooth laughed.

Remy smiled "You ain't taking...me...back a...liv...e." Remy tried to fight off the effects of the sedative which was fruitless. Gambit smirked but before he passed out he had charged a portion of the floor.

"Damnit, everyone out now!" Scalphunter yelled.

Creed had picked up Remy and threw him over his shoulder and ran off with Vertigo and Harpoon behind him. The other Marauder's had taken different routes and then the floor exploded.

Jean lowered her protective bubble which all the X-men where surrounded with, shaken by the explosion and a few slaps from Rogue. Kitty, Kurt and Bobby woke up. Smoke and debris littered the tunnels. "Damnit I knew it, Gambit lured us into a trap..." Scott was definitely pissed.

"Let's go back to the jet, we need ta figure this out." Logan growled.

On the jet

"Professor I told you it was a bad idea to have a thief like Gambit stay in the mansion." Bobby huffed.

Rogue started yelling. "Shut-up Bobby. Why are..."

"Didn't anyone else notice how nervous he seemed, he didn't even move from his spot on the wall during the fight." Jean cut in.

"I should have seen this coming Chuck."

"What do you mean Logan?"

"The kid running scared shitless...every time we'd mention Hank or the med lab...his wounds...the implants...Sinister's been using this kid as his personal guinea pig..." Everyone kept quiet as realization sunk in.

"Oh my god..." Jean whispered.

Scott turned to the Professor "We have to get him back."

"If they were hiding out in the sewers they have to be somewhere nearby, Do a search, Logan see if you can track them down Kitty contact Hank and Storm to meet us here as soon as possible." The Professor ordered.

"I just hope we ain't too late when we find the kid." Logan growled as he left the jet to try and track down the boy.

Sinister's lab

Sabertooth dropped the unconscious Remy at Sinister's feet and laughed, "Heh you were right he was with Xavier's little dream team. The little runt didn't put up much of a fight this time thought. That sedative ya gave me for him, how long's it gonna last? I'd like ta be here ta see the expression on his face when he finds out where he's at." He laughed even louder.

Sinister kneeled down and gently touched Remy's cheek. "SILENCE you pathetic fool...Leave us!" He commanded, without another word Creed snorted and left the room.

Sinister smiled. "Well now my dear Remington welcome home." He picked up Remy's body and laid him down on the bed in the lab, and started to do a thorough examination and concluded that his injuries were not life threatening, he then picked up a genoshan collar "I do not want to hear any objections when you wake, you give me no other choice. I shall not let you escape me again." And then gently placed the collar around Remy's neck, locking it in place and securing the boy's limbs to the table. "Now where were we before you decided to free yourself from my lab last month?" he let out a cruel chuckle, and lifted a very sharp scalpel from the tray beside him.

still in Paris, in the jet

Three days had passed and the X-men still hadn't found Remy, Logan hadn't slept since every time he'd get close to one of the Marauder's scent within the tunnels in the sewers he'd find himself at a dead end, Storm kept to the skies, and the others roamed the streets.

"Charles I'm starting to fear the worst for our young Cajun friend." Hank said fearfully. And considering the boy's recent experience with the psycho doctor Hank now fully understood why Remy didn't befriend him so easily.

The Professor said nothing; he just kept concentrating determined to find Sinister. Hank sighed and kept quiet as he left the jet to stretch his legs.  
And took notice that it was beginning to rain. When an explosion could be seen at an abandoned building not far from where they'd lost Remy.

Quickly putting on his trench coat he had found that was thrown carelessly on the floor. Remy ran as fast as he could in a tunnel that led to the outside, he had woken up during a surgical procedure. Sinister was in the process of cutting open his left arm to check on the implant he had placed a few months earlier, to do so he had to take off the strap that held Remy's arm securely to the table. Sinister was so focused at the little piece of machinery inbedded in the boy's arm he didn't notice Remy stirring. Remy woke up screaming which made Essex drop the scalpel, it landed next to Remy's hand he looked at his arm then at Sinister on pure instinct he grabbed the knife and tried to charge it when it didn't the Dr. tried to grab Remy's arm seeing Essex's movement Remy stabbed Essex in the chest, Essex backed off and quickly took out a syringe and sedative. Remy had freed himself and as Essex was about to inject the boy, Remy rolled off the table crashing in a cart filled with different types of chemicals which burned his skin instantly, Remy cried out in pain grabbing and throwing everything he could get his hands on. The last bottle he threw, hit a lighted burner and exploded, fire started to consume the lab.

the jet

The Professor wheeled out, "Could it possibly be Remy?" Hank asked hurriedly.

"I'll send the others to investigate, go as well Hank if anyone was injured you should be there as well." Leaping into the X-jet Hank grabbed a backpack, which contained medical supplies and ran toward the burning building.

When Hank arrived he could see Bobby trying to freeze the entire building, While Logan slashed a fire hydrant releasing the water, Jean used her powers to direct the water to the flames. "What happened?" Hank asked as he stood next to Scott.

"No idea." Was Scott's reply.

After about ten minutes the fire was out and Logan quickly went inside to check for survivors which he doubted cause the building was abandoned and the fire was mostly on the ground floor, but when he entered he found that the floor had given way, the basement was gone but what surprised him more was that below the basement there was a tunnel. Without a second thought Logan jumped down.

"Logan what the hell are you doing?" Scott yelled and ran after him, the others close behind. "Ahh why the hell do I even bother he never listens to me anyways." He grumbled.

"Wow Wolvie's got guts jumping from this height." Bobby broke the silence and looked at the very pissed off, tired and hungry group surrounding him and decided to shut up, turned to his ice form and made a slide that went all the way down to the tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8 Black on Black

Chapter 8 Black on Black

Logan ran through the tunnel not caring where it lead, "Logan wait!"

He heard someone calling for him, slashing through debris he yelled "If ya can't keep up that's your problem." he saw a doorway ahead 'Man those beams don't look to stable...' He carefully made his way to it and entered the room.

"LOGAN..." Jean shouted.

"Careful coming in here, this place might come crashing down."

"Right, Kurt, Kitty can you get us to the other side?" Scott asked.

"Sure..." Kitty chirped.

"No problem" Kurt grabbed Hank, Rogue and Bobby as Kitty held Jean's hand, Jean then held Scott's and so everyone appeared in what seemed to be a lab.

"Oh my, could this be..." Hank looked around astonished.

"Essex's lab...yeah I'd bet on it." Growled Logan.

"Like ya think maybe Gambit's the one who blew it up?" Kitty spoke up.

"If so where is he?" Storm asked a worried look on her face.

"Everyone spread out and do a search...and be careful this place can still come crashing down on us, we're out of here in 30 minutes." Scott ordered.

30 minutes later

"Alright people, obviously nothing could have survived the blast..." before being yelled at for choosing his words poorly Scott quickly added "If Gambit was here, being the stubborn ass that he is, he probably escaped somehow..."

"Heh nice choice of words Cyke...and your right." Logan smirked.

"I am?...About what?" Scott asked surprised.

"He escaped."

"How the hell could you possibly know that?" Bobby asked crossing his arms over his chest, and leaned against an unstable wall, which of course collapsed sending Bobby flat on his back covered in soot.

"I told ya the kid was a crafty little pup, that air vent behind you Hank it was forcefully opened."

"How do you know it was Remy?" asked Rogue.

"Well there's only one way to find out." Logan answered walking to the vent, "Half-pint you come with me the rest of ya should go back the way ya came."

"Hey why do I have to go?" Kitty whined.

"Cause if the vent leads to a dead end or caves in on me I don't want to be trapped that's why." Logan snarled.

"Okay jeez you don't have to be so damn pissy." Kitty sighed as she crouched down and crawled inside following Logan within the charred vent.

After receiving a message from Jean saying that the team was out of the building and that they would be at the x-jet if they needed them, Logan and Kitty continued to crawl for about twenty minutes, when they came to an opening, and jumped down. They were in a tunnel, water was running through it they followed it for about ten minutes and were led outside to a forest.

Logan looked around smirked and pressed on his communicator. "Hey Chuck, we ended up in the woods not far from Essex's lab." He smiled and added, "It's faint but I got the kid's scent."

Two days had passed after the explosion, Kitty had returned to the jet exhausted, Logan had refused to return until he'd found Remy. However now Hank and Storm had joined him.

"Logan it's been two days already..." Hank sighed.

"I know Hank...he's close..."

Hank chuckled. "You said that fifteen minutes ago."

"You implying I can't find this kid?" Logan snarled facing the blue furred doctor.

"Of course not...We are all tired maybe we should rest awhile and..."

"Both of you stop it..." Storm whispered.

Looking at Storm Logan asked, "Why are ya whisperin' 'Ro?"

She nodded over to a nearby stream. Hank and Logan followed her gaze, and they both gasped. There was Remy standing in the waist deep water, his back to them. As they slowly approached him. Hank noticed that Remy's head slowly moved from left to right. They all looked at each other, then Logan decided to speak up. "Hey pup...ya all right?" He didn't answer.

"Remy..." He still didn't answer. Storm took a few steps forward, and noticed that his clothes were torn up, and burned he was also covered in blood "Remy..." she tried again.

"C'mon kid, it's us...get out of there before ya get sick, your hurt let us take care of ya." Logan tried still Remy didn't answer. "Hank is that a genoshan collar he's wearing?" Logan whispered.

"I believe so, his wounds look serious he's not responding to any of us he's probably drugged, let's just fish him out of there and..." Before Hank could finish his sentence Remy's body had sunk in the water. Logan had dived in after him as he dragged Remy's body towards Hank, he immediately checked his breathing and pulse, opened his backpack and took out what he needed to treat Remy's wounds.

"He's awfully pale Logan, and his arm looks pretty bad. Storm wrap his arm and put pressure on it. His pulse is low and his breathing is shallow, Logan we need to get him to the mansion as soon as possible contact the others to get the jet here now."

He opened Remy's eyelids, "Oh my..."

"What?" Logan asked.

"Tell them to hurry Remy's eyes...they're completely black."

In the jet, on it's way back to the mansion

"Is he gonna be all right Hank?" Rogue asked. "Is there anything we can do to help"

"Yes, sit down and keep quiet!" Hank answered a little annoyed, well what do ya expect he hadn't had a decent nights sleep in days. Hank was carefully wrapping up Remy's wounds and changed the bandage on his left arm, it was still bleeding but not as badly as before, while Logan took the Cajun's wet clothes off, Storm arrived with blankets to cover the shivering boy.

"Damnit he's burning up Hank...How far are we from the mansion Chuck?" Logan yelled.

"At our current speed, at least half an hour." Charles called out from his seat.

After about ten minutes Remy seemed comfortable, his fever still high but at least he'd stopped shivering, his pulse was back to normal and everyone onboard relaxed a little, that is until Remy shot up eyes wide open and started gasping for breath his hands reached for his throat. It actually took three people to hold him down, while Hank tried to clear his airway, after Hank got him breathing on his own again, totally exhausted Remy passed out.

At the mansion, med lab, next day

Again Remy lay in a bed, hooked up to monitors and IV's, Hank still didn't know whether it was the type of drugs or the amount of blood that he'd lost which had caused his eyes to go completely black. He still had a slight fever and his eyes were back to the normal red on black color. His wrists would sometimes twitch involuntarily, and he'd sometimes talk in his sleep although everything he'd said was in french and Hank only got a few words, but he could tell that he was panic stricken.

And just to be on the safe side The Professor had told Hank to keep the genoshan collar on Remy until he'd wake up. He didn't want the boy to freak out and start blowing the mansion apart because he was in a lab. And as a bonus someone had to be in the same room as Remy until he'd wake, be it teacher or student. And today for the next three hours was Bobby's turn.

And being woken up at three o'clock in the morning he wasn't too happy. "Why the hell does it have to be my turn so freakin early in the morning?" He whined.

"Cause we all grabbed a time in the hat and you grabbed three a.m. that's why snowball." Logan chuckled "Hurry up Hank and I are exhausted."

"Fine...stupid Sinister kidnapping asshole Remy in stupid Paris..." Logan could hear him mumbling as he led the way to the med-lab.

"And quit yer whining, Gumbo's the one suffering not you, yer just loosing a couple hours sleep. Now shut the hell up...And DO-NOT I repeat DO-NOT fall asleep when yer in that lab, I swear if I catch ya snoozing I'll have ya up early every day for a year for danger room practice...a year got it!" Logan growled.

"Yeah...I got it jeez...Didn't Hank say he was in a coma or something, I mean don't coma's last for like months or something like that or..." Bobby was pushed to the wall none to gently by a very pissed off Wolverine.

"Now you listen to me ya little shit, He was taken by Sinister, I know YOU wouldn't last 2 minutes in the same room with that asshole. Now you fucken pay attention...That 18 year old kid was tortured by that psycho doctor more than once...The month he lived here, I could hear him screaming in his room, Hank says even now he still has nightmares of what he's been through, and you you lucky bastard sit here and whine cause you have to get up at three in the fucken morning to watch him for three fucken hours to make sure he doesn't panic when he wakes up thinking he's still with Essex. You selfish little prick, you just pray you never go through what he did." Logan whispered in Bobby's ear letting him go. Logan went down the stairs, and into the elevator that led to med-lab to go check on Remy one last time before he went off to bed.

"How's he doing Hank?" he asked.

"Well nothing's really changed since yesterday I'm afraid, but he's doing better." Hank yawned. At that moment Bobby entered the lab.

"Well good morning Bobby, ready for a fun filled evening of keeping our Cajun friend company?" Hank asked a smile plastered on his face.

"Um...Morning Hank." Bobby looked at Logan who still seemed pissed off and walked over to him. "Um...Logan...I'm sorry...ya know...about before...you're right."

"I ain't the one ya should be apologizing to kid." Logan answered glancing over his shoulder at Remy sleeping soundly on the bed and left the room.


	9. Chapter 9 Wide Awake

Chapter 9 Wide Awake 

med lab, Remy's room

It was now nine in the morning and it was Scott's turn to watch over Remy, "Man I hope you wake up soon, no offence or anything but if we have to do this for a month or two everyone's gonna go nuts."

"What are you doing and whom are you talking to?" asked a smiling Jean as she entered the room with a plate of food.

"Ah nothing, I'm just bored out of my mind that's all." Scott yawned.

"Your yawning...It's nine o'clock didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Nah at about three in the morning someone slammed in the wall or something, couldn't fall asleep after that...is that for me?"

"Yeah I heard you didn't have breakfast yet sooooo...come on I'll set you up in the lab." She said turning around, heading for a table where Hank would usually eat in his lab.

"Um...Jean we're not supposed to leave Remy's side."

"We'll be in the next room, you'll be done in ten minutes..."

"I...it's just that Hank..."

"Ah fine you sit and eat and I'll stay by the door...okay?"

Lifting himself up from his chair Scott smiled at Jean. "Alright...So what am I having for breakfast?" And he followed her into the lab.

med-lab

Although Scott's breakfast was long gone Jean had stayed and they continued talking within the lab, an hour had passed. Jean was still seated at the door but was paying more attention to the conversation they were having then keeping an eye on Remy. And although she'd sometimes glance in the room, she still didn't notice that Remy's eyes where no longer closed.

Remy's room, in med-lab

He could hear the slow rhythmic beeping of the monitors, and two people talking, knowing by the sound of their voices that they were in another room, Remy kept his eyes closed and slowed his breathing. He had been awake for the past twenty minutes; chancing it he slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling looking around without moving his head. 'Where am I?' He asked himself slowly he checked if he could move his arms and legs. Not recognizing the woman who sat by the door he watched her through lidded eyes. 'She don't seem to be paying much 'ttention to me.' After waiting ten minutes he heard the woman laughing and decided to finally get the hell out of here, he slowly sat up, and unhooked the wires that were in his arms, got out of bed and crouched to the floor looking around he smiled as he found his way out of here...an air vent.

med-lab

"Oh come on Scott, it couldn't have been that bad..." Jean called out laughing so hard she was doubled over in the chair holding her stomach.

"Yes it was..." He chuckled. "I can't believe I told you that...What's that sound?"

"Aheh...what...What sound?"

Scott stood up. "That beeping sound." And looked around the lab.

Jean stood up as well and looked inside Remy's room. "Oh my god...Scott...Remy's gone!"

"WHAT?" He yelled and stood next to her. "OH SHIT!...call the others." He told her while he entered the room and looked around, and saw the open vent. "What is it with this guy and friggin air vents?"

"Well the first one did save his life." Jean retorted. "The Professor, Hank and Logan are on their way."

After waiting a few minutes, the door to the lab opened and in came three not to happy adults.

"What happened?" The Professor asked calmly.

"We were in the lab eating breakfast." Scott answered

"What part in 'Do not leave his side' didn't you understand?" growled Logan as he stormed passed Scott and looked around Remy's room.

"Logan we were in the next room, and I was by the door." Jean defended Scott.

"And you didn't see him get out of bed or..." Logan looked at the vent. "Hear him pry open the vent?"

"Well he is a master thief Logan." Hank spoke up.

Xavier sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Well I can't sense him, Logan that leaves you to find him."

"Why hide? We were here he must've seen Jean, recognized our voices why not tell us he's awake?"

"After what Sinister must have done to him? Waking up in a hospital bed...Are you surprised?" Hank answered Scott's question with a frown.

"Regardless, we need to get him back into the lab for medical treatment." Charles commented.

Logan left the lab and followed the Cajun's scent throughout the mansion, Scott and Jean followed.

Storm's loft

Logan found himself in Storm's loft. "What would he be doing here?" asked Scott as he followed Jean and Logan inside.

"Well 'Ro did tell him he could come up here anytime he wanted."

"So where is he?" Jean asked.

Scott looked around and spotted Remy hiding on the balcony the second their eyes locked, Remy had climbed up to the roof. "Hold it Cyke."

"What...he's getting away."

"Wait..." Logan growled, and slowly walked to the balcony peeking out he watched as he saw Remy carefully climb down to ground level and sprint off to the woods surrounding the mansion. "Come on, I gotta have a talk with Chuck."

"But what about Remy?" Jean asked worriedly. Logan gave no answer and left Storm's loft.

Xavier's office

"I'm telling ya Chuck the kid reeked of so much fear ya could bathe in it."

"Scott you said that when you spotted him that he looked at you oddly." Xavier asked.

"Yeah...It's like he didn't know who I was."

"It seems he might not remember us. It might be a side effect of the drugs he was given." Hank was now deep in thought.

Xavier looked up "Logan do you think you might be able to track him down again...without being noticed?"

"Yeah, but I doubt I'd be able to get too close to him."

"I know...just try."

outside the mansion, forest

"What's the matter Logan, can't you smell him?" Kurt chuckled as he followed him in the woods.

"Yup. His scent's everywhere Elf." Logan growled.

"So what's the problem...is he still on the grounds?"

"Yup."

"Then find him already." Jean called out, catching up with them.

"Nope."

Kurt took a step back. "What do you mean, 'nope'?"

He watched Logan move around sniffing the air. "Sinister did something to that kid he ain't gonna trust nobody dat easily, an' draggin him out in the open is just gonna make it worse."

"Well, what do you suggest we do? Leave him alone out here until he starves or gets sick or something!" Jean looked really pissed.

"No. I'm just sayin' we should let him come out when he's ready." Kurt and Jean looked at him and before they could ask something Logan cut them off. "Listen I'll stay out here as long as it takes, if there's too many people around he might not want to stick around, so go back to the mansion." Jean and Kurt both nodded, looked back at the forest and left.

kitchen, 7 am

After about two days Logan returned to the mansion laughing.

"What are you so happy about?" Rogue asked.

"Gumbo." Was all he said as he grabbed a very large cup of coffee.

Everyone just stared at each other. Xavier spoke up "What about Remy?"

He chuckled "The little son of a bitch played me..."

Again the confusion surrounded the kitchen table. Looking at the X-Men's dumbfounded faces Logan clarified. "I've been looking for that kid in those woods in the freezing rain for two fucken days, every time I'd get close to his trail it would lead me nowhere he kept me going around in circles." Still seeing that they were confused he continued. "He's been hiding out in the mansion all along." The kitchen was deafly quiet until Logan snorted and started laughing. And threw the genoshan collar on the table. "I also found that in the yard."

"And you find this funny?" Hank questioned picking up the collar and examining it.

"How can ya not find this funny Hank, The little shit had me rompin' around the woods...he tricked ME." He snickered.

"So...what do we do now?" Scott asked.

The moment after Scott had asked that question Remy came waltzing in the kitchen, He was dressed in his usual clothes, showered and clean-shaven, looking bright and cheery with the exception of the dark circles around his eyes. He walked to the table, grabbed a bagel and poured himself a cup of coffee, as he took a bite of the bagel he looked to his left, then slowly to his right...everyone was staring at him, mouths wide open, feeling uncomfortable with the awkward silence, Remy spoke up... "WHAT?"


	10. Chapter 10 Amnesia?

Chapter 10 Amnesia? 

"Wadda ya mean 'WHAT'?" Rogue yelled.

"Yeah what the hell?" Bobby joined in.  
"Are you serious?" Jean added.

Everybody was yelling what was on his or her mind. Remy looked at them confusion clearly written on his face. "Everyone calm down..." Xavier spoke a little too loudly, but at least the kitchen was now quiet. "...Remy first of all are you alright?" The Professor asked calmly.

"Eh...Oui, why wouldn't I be?" he looked at the Professor confused.

"Tell me Remy what is the last thing you remember?" The Professor continued.

"You saying that Cerebro had found 'nother mutant in Paris and that I was ta be your guide, I just wanted ta get something ta eat b'fore we left...why?"

Everyone looked to the Professor; Hank quickly hid the collar in his lap and spoke up before anyone else did... "Oh nothing I'm afraid the trip to Paris was cancelled you see a friend of mine knows this mutant and has assured me that she is being cared for and have asked us to give her some time to adjust." Hank said rather quickly, watching for Remy's reaction.

Awkward silence again...

"So...we ain't going?"

"I'm afraid not." Hank answered.

Remy just shrugged "Whatever...if anybody wants me I'll be in my bed sleepin' ...don't know why but Remy's dead tired." With that said Remy left the kitchen.

"OK what the hell just happened, I mean he's acting as if nothing had happened?" Bobby looked at everyone for an answer.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure, but I presume that he doesn't remember what happened to him in Paris, considering his recent injuries I didn't want him to get into a panic." Hank looked at the collar again and added. "At least not yet...Logan would you be so kind as to accompany me to our young Cajun's room? I need to check his injuries, especially his arm."

"Yeah sure Hank, he said he was dead tired, we better hurry up before he passes out."

Leaving the collar with The Professor, Hank grabbed the first aid kit in the kitchen and followed Logan as they jogged all the way to Remy's room.

Knocking on the door Logan called out, "Hey pup ya still up?"

"Yeah...sorta...wadda ya want Wolfie?" Remy yawned out.

"Can we come in?"

"...We?"

Logan opened the door; Remy was sitting up in bed trying very hard to stay awake. "Yeah, me and Hank...d'ya forget ya got cut really bad a couple days ago, Hank just wanted to change the dressing b'fore yar off ta dreamland..." He chuckled.

Remy just looked at him with a stupid look plastered on his face. "Wadda ya mean I got cut?"

Logan leaned against the wall as Hank approached the bed. "Your left arm pup...didn't ya notice ya got a bandage wrapped around it?"

Remy held up his arm and looked at it for the longest time, until Hank spoke up. "Remy will you allow me to clean your wound, it will only take a few moments." Remy hesitated and looked at Hank then at Logan and slowly nodded watching Hank's every move.

After the bandage was removed, Remy's eyes grew wide. "HOW THE HELL DID I GET THAT?"

"Not exactly sure Gumbo we just found ya bleeding."

"What?...Where?...When?"

"No need to worry, there is no infection and it's healing quite nicely...you should get some rest now Remy...you look extremely exhausted."

"Yeah no kiddin pup..."

"But how..."

"Relax with all the questions kiddo, ya look like hell, get some sleep well answer your questions in the morning alright."

"Fine." Remy huffed, yawned and got comfortable, the moment his head hit the pillow he was sound asleep.

Xavier's office

While the adults tried to figure out how to tell Remy about his experience with Sinister in Paris and how he got his recent injuries. Remy had slept through most of the day.

"I suggest we wait a little longer, it's only been a day." Storm slouched a little in her seat.

"Well I supposed that would be best for the moment...Logan, Storm I want you two to keep a close eye on him." The Professor calmly told them.

"Of course."

"Yeah, sure."

"Professor have you found out yet of the boy's family, or of any knowledge of how, or when Remy contacted his parents? Every time the subject is mentioned he makes ridiculous excuses and flees. He sounded awfully nervous when I had asked him a few weeks before I don't think he did. If I were them I'd be terribly worried." Storm looked very concerned.

"No, I apologize I'm afraid I've been a bit occupied and it slipped my mind and your right we should try and contact them, Logan you said his father's name was...Jean-Luc LeBeau I believe."

"Yeah."

As Xavier guided his chair to his desk he picked up the phone and asked the operator for the number in New Orleans, it took a while but he had finally been connected, a woman's voice was on the other line, "LeBeau Residence."

"Yes Hello. May I speak with Jean-Luc please?"

"I'm 'fraid he's busy at the moment, whom may I say is callin'?"

"My name is Charles Xavier, it is of great importance that I speak to him"  
Charles could hear arguing in the backgroud.

#I don't care if ya have ta break open ev'ry single door in Paris, YOU FIND HIM!#

The woman who was speaking to Charles yelled out. "Land sake's Jean calm down, and stop yellin'. They not deaf...There's a Charles Xavier on the phone for ya'."

#Don' know no Xavier, what's he want?#

"Concerning what exactly?" The woman asked Charles.

"A young boy we found in Paris named Remy." As he said the name he heard the woman gasp and the phone hit the ground.

#Mattie...What's wrong?#

Quickly the woman picked up the phone and spoke again. "Can ya describe him please?"

"Certainly, he's 18 years old, with auburn colored hair and red on black eyes, He wore a..." She cut him off before he could finish.

"Is he alright, please tell me the chile's alright?" She started sobbing.

#Mattie?#

"Dis' Xavier says he foud Remy."

#Give me the phone.# She gladly shoved it in his hand.

"Dis be Jean-Luc LeBeau Ya seen mon fils?"

"Yes he's staying in my school..."

"Is he alright, I swear if you've harmed him ya'll regret ever laying a hand on him..."

"Mr.LeBeau please, let me speak...your son is well and quite safe, and by the state you seem to be in I suspect that he hasn't contacted you yet?"

"Non we haven't heard from him in over a year, He was sighted in Paris a few weeks ago but before we could get to him he disappeared...Who are you, Where is he?"

Charles smiled. "If I may, would it be possible for us to meet, I'd rather talk about your son face to face."

"Yes of course."

"Good, Where exactly are you located I can be in New Orleans in less than an hour."

several hours after Remy had gone to bed

As the adults were still talking in Xavier's office, Remy had woken up from dreamland, took a quick shower, got dressed and went downstairs towards the kitchen, he was starving after eating a huge breakfast actually lunch he headed for the rec room to relax and try to get his thoughts together. But stopped himself as he heard some of the students talking.

"I mean how could Remy not remember what the hell happened to him? I still don't get it."

"Why dont'cha clean your ears once in a while Bobby..." Rogue rolled her eyes.

"Yeah weren't you listening at what Hank said, Remy can't remember cause Sinister pumped him full of drugs, when he cut him open." Jubilee finished off Rogue's answer.

Remy's face paled as he slid to the floor and looked at his left arm. 'Essex cut me open...again!' As he thought of Sinister, memories of what happened in Paris started flashing in his head. As he grabbed his head with his hands. Remy panicked and started hyperventilating.

"Hank said it was a side effect from the drugs." Scott corrected.

"Aw man can you imagine what could have been going through Remy's mind, I've heard that you're usually awake when Sinister starts workin on ya."

"That's not funny Bobby shut the hell up." Kurt yelled.

"What I'm just saying what I heard. Hey what if Sinister comes looking for him here at the mansion."

Remy's head shot up. He looked at his hands they were shaking. He slowly stood up not caring if they saw him or not, he kept hearing himself screaming for Sinister to stop, the same words repeating themselves in his head 'NO, please don't, no more.' He wanted so much to make that voice shut-up, but it never would.

"Bobby you know damn well that the Professor wouldn't let Sinister take Remy without a fight, and that..." Scott stopped talking as he noticed something moving from the corner of his eye. Ah shit.

"What's wrong Scott?" Jean asked hearing his thought.

"I think Remy heard us, I just saw him run upstairs...He didn't look to good." Scott quickly got up and headed for the stairs trying to catch up to the Cajun. "Kurt get the Professor, now." he yelled.

"Remy...Hey Remy?" Scott asked as he knocked on Remy's door, when he got no answer he opened it. And saw Remy sitting on his bed just staring at nothing. "Um...Remy?"

"Watcha want Summers?" Remy asked not moving from his spot.

"You kinda left the hall pretty quick...you alright?"

"Remy's fine."

"Really, you look kinda spaced out to me."

Remy looked at Scott, stood up took a few steps until he was face to face with Scott and pushed him out of his room. Scott fell on the floor in the hall. "Mind ya own damn business Summers." Then Remy slammed the door shut and locked it.  
"Scott, what happened?" The Professor asked as he arrived in the hall.

Scott stood up. "We were talking about Essex, in the rec room and I think Remy heard us...I followed him to see if he was alright, he pushed me out of the room and told me to mind my own business."

"Nice Cyke, didn't Chuck tell ya all to keep quiet bout Sinister for awhile." Logan huffed.

Scott nodded and looked to the floor. Logan walked forward and knocked on Remy's door. "C'mon Gumbo it's Logan open up, Chuck and I need to talk to ya."

When he didn't get an answer he tried opening the door and found it locked, he unsheathed his claws, sliced the doorknob and slammed the door open, looked around the room, and found the window wide open. "He's gone Chuck, and I sure as hell know for a fact that he doesn't want to fucken talk about it."

Xavier just looked at Logan, and raised an eyebrow asking a silent question.

"I know alright, I'll find him. And as for you Cyke make sure to tell the others ta keep their fucken mouths shut 'bout Essex." Logan growled, as he pushed past the teenager, and headed for Storm's loft.


	11. Chapter 11 Past memories

A/N to Spicy sweet: Sorry will not be a Romy...maybe later if I can think of a sequel... 

Chapter 11 Past memories

Logan knocked on Ororo's door impatiently waiting for the door to open; as it did he was greeted with a smile as always. "Logan I'm almost ready to leave for New Orleans with the Professor...is everything alright, you have that grim expression on your face."

"Hey 'Ro...Sorry ta bother ya this late but is Gumbo here with ya?"

"Remy? No, why what happened?" She asked worriedly.

"He heard Cyke and the others talk about Essex and ran off, since he likes it here..."

She sighed cutting him off. "You check the roof, I'll check my garden."

As Logan climbed the balcony, Storm looked within her loft and spotted a shaking figure crouched in a corner, head in his hands mumbling in what seemed like a French dialect. She heard the words 'Please stop' and 'Sinister' and how he choked up when he said them. Storm's eyes began to tear up.

"Remy..." She whispered and slowly sat next to him, he was rocking back and forth she cautiously touched his shoulder and he flinched. "Remy, it's me Storm..." When he seemed to relax as he whispered her name, she pulled him to her resting her head on top of his, running her hand through his hair. "Shhh...It's alright your safe here." She whispered.

"Well he ain't up there...'Ro?"

Feeling Remy tense up at the new presence in the room. Storm tightened her hold on Remy, "Shhh it's only Logan, Remy...Do you remember Logan?"

"Logan?..." Remy still panicked a little, as Logan kneeled in front of them. Remy took a long look at him and whispered "Wolfie?"

Logan smiled, "Yeah that's right pup, you okay?" Remy didn't answer; he just leaned back and hid his face in Storm's hair. "Heh Storm I think you're stuck with him for the night."

Still running her hand through the boy's hair she smiled, "Yes I believe so, Would you be so kind as to inform the Professor that I will not be joining him," She didn't think it wise to mention that they were to go see Remy's parents yet.  
"Perhaps you should stay as well, I believe he'd feel much safer if we are both with him."

"Yeah alright, I'll get Hank and Cyke to go with Chuck...hey pup ya gonna stay with Storm right?" Logan smiled as he noticed Remy was fast asleep. "Hope your comfy 'Ro the kid's passed out."

"Oh dear."

"Want me ta put him in your bed?"

"Yes please if you are able." Storm gently lifted Remy's head from her shoulder and Logan leaned over to pick him up, careful not to wake him. Storm helped Logan take off Remy's coat, then his boots and covered him with a blanket on the bed.

"Alright I'm gonna go tell Chuck and bring up something to eat later, be back in about 20 minutes." Storm nodded. "Oh and I'll make sure that no one else comes up here till we say so."

After about 15 minutes

Remy started thrashing around, Storm hurriedly sat beside him, whispering soothing words to try and calm him, when he seemed to relax by the sound of her voice she leaned against the headboard running her hand through his hair hugging him close to her. "Shhhh your safe."

New Orleans, on the jet

The Professor, Hank and Scott were waiting patiently in the jet for their contact. "How long is this gonna take we've already been waiting for half an hour."

"Calm yourself Scott, I believe our contact has just arrived."

"Neh, You Xavier?" a red headed boy about Remy's age asked.

"Yes, and who might you be."

"I am Lapin...I'm ta escort ya to Jean-Luc, and for your sake ya better not be lying 'bout Remy."

Xavier inhaled and sighed, "Of course, now shall we?"

"Yeah dis way follow me."

LeBeau residence

"Uncle Jean...there here." Lapin cried out as they entered the LeBeau household.

Jean-Luc came out of the living room and looked at his guests and glowered angrily. "Where's my boy?"

"He's at my school." Xavier answered simply.

"Why didn't ya bring him with ya?"

"I'm afraid that he's a bit..."

"WHAT?"

"Afraid of us, tell me do you know of a man named Nathaniel Essex? He's also known as Sinister?"

"Why would Remy be afraid of ya? And non, never heard of 'im...Why?"

Hank spoke up "Well apparently Sinister has been experimenting on your son, we've yet to know why?"

"EXPERIMENT?" Jean-Luc yelled out.

"Please let me explain perhaps you should sit down." Charles asked calmly. Jean-Luc took a few calming breaths nodded and led them to the living room. Where he introduced Mattie, Henri and Lapin. As Charles explained Remy's kidnap in the sewers in Paris, then at the mansion also about Sinister and his Marauders.

"After Remy heard some of my students talk about Essex, he just lost it. A few of my teachers who were able too get close to him during his stay at the mansion, are looking after him at the moment."

"I don't believe it, Remy can handle himself in any situation." Lapin said angrily.

"I'm afraid you don't understand Mr.Lapin, Sinister is very powerful"  
Hank said.

"That doesn't explain why he hasn't contacted us in over a year and the..." Henri chided.

As they all were arguing over Remy, Jean-Luc kept thinking about his boy the first time he'd seen him. How the little seven year old tried to pick the master thief's pocket. That same day Jean-Luc had brought him home and immediately that little boy stole everyone's heart in the whole household. How Jean-Luc would stay up most nights with the little red head cradled in his arms trying to rock him to sleep from the nightmares he'd always have, how he had promised himself and his newly adopted son that he would never let anyone harm him that he would always keep him safe. But now, the now 18 year old wasn't safe and he had been harmed, Jean-Luc couldn't take it anymore.

"ENOUGH..." He growled and took a few deep calming breaths and looked at Xavier. "I want to see my boy and don't even t'ink bout saying no, or that it wouldn't be a good idea or any other kind 'o crap ya can 'tink of, cause I'll find out where ya live and break in if I have to." Jean-Luc spoke up a smile on his face as he said the last part.

Xavier smirked "I'd never dream of separating a father and son, I also highly doubt I would be able to stop you. If it's enough time we will be departing within the hour."

Remy woke up with a moan, "Stupid headache" he muttered to himself and slowly opened his eyes, which seemed to be a huge mistake since the room was bathed in sunlight. "AHHH, DAMNIT!" he yelled hiding his head under a pillow.

He heard someone snicker within the room, "Well good morning sunshine, sorry bout the light but I can't do nothin bout it Storm don't pretty much care for the dark, here got your shades." Logan walked up to the bed and put them in the Cajun's hand Gambit kept his eyes closed then put them on, and looked at Logan.

"Sunshine?..."

"Yeah your right that one don't suit ya." Logan smirked then asked seriously. "Listen Gumbo, ya remember anything bout last night?"

Remy sat up massaging his aching head. "Yeah, sort of." He answered dryly.

"Ya wanna talk 'bout it?"

"Non."

"Look kid I don't blame ya for being pissed whenever someone's trying ta talk 'bout thing's ya don't want to but this is serious, you getting kidnapped, blacking out not remembering stuff, getting cut open, ya know ya got implants? If ya don't talk 'bout these things how d'ya expect us ta help ya?"

Remy said nothing, just lay back down on the bed took his sunglasses off and lay with his arm over his eyes.

Logan sighed heavily and turned to leave when Remy's voice stopped him. "Ya know that if I wasn't a mutant he'd leave me be, he say that I be special that he never had 'nother specimen like me, He been searching for little ol' me since I been born."

"Ya know why he's after you so badly?"

"Non."

"Ya know what the implants are for?"

"Suppose to keep my powers in check...and ta stop de pain."

"In check?"

"Yeah when I first got them I couldn't stop it, every'ting I touched would blow up, also couldn't control the quality of the charge." He laughed "When I was 'leven before the implants, I managed ta blow up an eight-story building." Still laughing he continued. "That's when 'HE' found me within the wreckage. I arrived home like three days later. Père was so pissed at me he said he'd had the entire guild out looking fo' me. He threatened I was ta never leave da house 'gain." Remy sat up and snorted. "I never seen 'im so piss off. 'Course I couldn't 'member what the hell I did. Only that now I had control of my powers."

Logan chuckled as he took the chair spun it around and sat on it leaning his arms on the back. "And what about the pain?"

"Be'fo the implants my hands would feel like they were being hit repeatedly with a sledgehammer, I really don't know what I'd do if I didn't have 'em."

"What 'bout those other wounds, that Essex clearly didn't give ya?"

Remy turned to Logan and frowned "What?"

"Those cuts on your wrists, Hank says that they were made with hesitation that's why they're all crooked, compared to the other cuts which are made with precision."

Remy looked away and stayed silent. 'Why the hell did he have to bring that up?  
It's not like dey ever got strapped to a fucken table an scream till their voice don't work no more, or nearly get beaten to death for fightin back or trying ta escape.' Just thinking about it made him furious but he kept a straight face, grabbed his sunglasses and got out of bed put his boots on and grabbed his trench coat.

'Hmmm think I hit a nerve.' Logan thought to himself as he watched Remy's reaction. "Where ya going pup?"

"Hungry." Was his answer as he headed for the door.

"Ya didn't answer my question pup...about the cuts on your wrists." Logan yelled, watching the boy go down the stairs.

"And Gambit don't plan to." Remy yelled back sounding very pissed off.


	12. Chapter 12 They ain't takin me back

A/N Crash Slayer...That fast enough for ya...hehehe 

Chapter 12 They ain't taking me back

"I can't take this friggin waiting, how long till we get to ya school." Lapin whined.

"Lapin if ya ask that question one more time I will kick ya ass." Henri barked from his seat.

"Calm down chile ya can't control da speed of this jet." Mattie scolded.

The Professor and Hank looked at each other and smiled at the people bickering at the back of the plane. Seeing the look in the Professor's eyes Jean-Luc answered his silent question. "Yes dey always bitch about every'ting when they worried bout something." He smiled and looked at his family then added, "Giving me a fucken headache...All of ya SHUT-UP!" he yelled rubbing his forehead with his hands, and closing his eyes, opening them again he looked to Mattie. "Jm'excuse Tante..." before he could finish his sentence.

"No need ta 'pologize Jean, if ya hadn't told dose two ta shut-up I would've done it." With that said Jean-Luc grinned.

"We should be arriving at the mansion in 30 minutes." Scott yelled out.

Remy grumbled all the way to his room making sure that Logan hadn't followed him, grabbing a change of clothes he headed for the bathroom to take a quick shower, after that he headed for the kitchen grabbed a banana and an apple then went outside for an extremely long walk, he wanted to be alone for awhile.

Logan followed the boy but kept his distance, "Logan what are you doing here I though you were watching Remy?" Storm asked.

"I am, the kid just told me some things from his past and about Essex, he left the room a little pissed I'm just giving him a little space...but not too much." Logan whispered.

"Jean told me that the Professor should be arriving in about 30 minutes, and that he has brought the boy's family with him."

Logan smiled. "Seeing his pop might cheer him up."

"I hope so...that boy needs all the happiness he can get." Storm cheered.

Chewing his banana Remy walked over to the boathouse and picked up a stone near the shore and skipped it across the lake, 'Why de hell couldn't I keep my mouth shut?' He asked himself picking up another stone and throwing it 'now da whole fucken household will be talking bout it and I'll get pitied looks from ev'rybody, I should just get the fuck out of here and disappear, but then Sinister'd probably find me.' He walked onto the dock and sat down on the edge letting his left leg dangle over the side and resting his arm on his right one he let out a frustrated sigh, 'Why'd I have to be stuck in dis mess?' He took out the apple from his coat pocket and was about to take a bite out of it when he heard a branch snap in the woods.

The jet had just landed and its passengers were all anxious to get out, Scott opened the hatch door as the Professor led them all through the halls of the mansion, "Welcome back Professor." Storm greeted them all.

As the Professor was about to introduce Remy's family Hank cut him off.

"My apologies Charles but I must ask how is our young charge?" Hank looked to Storm.

"Oh he's doing well for the moment I'm afraid that Logan angered him a bit though."

"How could anyone not get pissed off by Logan." Bobby chirped as he strolled up next to Ororo, while she gave him a disapproving look.

Lapin couldn't take it anymore. "Hey enough with dis talking bullshit...Where de hell is Remy?"

Xavier looked to Storm, taking the hint she spoke up. "I'll go track Logan down."

"Thank you Ororo, we will be waiting in my office."

Xavier's office

"So your Remy's father right?" Bobby asked the eldest man of the group.

Leaning against the wall Jean-Luc had his arms crossed at his chest and lifted an eyebrow, "I am."

"He's adopted right?"

"..." Jean-Luc narrowed his eyes at Bobby.

"Did you really raise him to be a thief?" Bobby chuckled.

Standing at his full height. Jean-Luc growled, "Watch it boy." Not liking the tone in the young man's voice.

Xavier was about to intervene...but realized that he wasn't quick enough.

"All of ya be quiet, pay him no mind Jean, the boy's an idjit." Mattie pleaded. Then pointed to Bobby. "And as for you, you best watch that mouth of yours, if not I'll turn you over my knee and spank the livin hell out of ya."

Henri and Lapin could be heard chuckling on the couch.

"What?" Bobby looked at her confused.

"In other words Bobby shut the hell up and get out of here." Scott barked.

"Fine!" Bobby huffed as he left The Professor's office.

"Dat boy always speak wat's on his mind without thinkin?" Henri asked the occupants of the room.

"Unfortunately...yes." Scott sighed

Henri snickered "By yo reaction he gotta be a pain in the ass."

Scott laughed "Yeah he is but..." Scott was cut off as they heard and explosion.

"What de hell was that?" Lapin yelled, as another explosion could be heard.

Charles looked out his window he could see trees burning a thick black smoke hung in the sky. "Scott the boathouse get there now." He ordered but Scott was already out the door, as he gave the same order to the other X-men using his telepathy he turned to his guests and looked directly in Jean-Luc's eyes. "The Marauders are within the grounds, there at the boathouse."

"So why de hell ya tellin me dis?" Jean-Luc barked.

"That's where Remy is."

All the color drained from the man's face the stories the Professor had told him of what the Marauders did. As another explosion sounded out it actually rocked the mansion Xavier looked out the window 'My god!' he could see his X-men running toward the lake Storm had taken to the skies and was dousing the fire with rain sending thunderbolts at Scrambler and Vertigo.

Logan was fighting with Sabertooth, Scott and Bobby had Harpoon, Jean and Kurt had Scalphunter, while Hank fought with Arclight. Logan had yelled out at Kitty and Rogue to go after Remy.

As he turned back to his guests Xavier found himself alone in his office.

As Remy was about to take a bite out of his apple, he heard a branch snap in the woods. Not moving an inch from his spot, Remy tried to sense who was there and startled when he sensed more than one presence and sighed, 'Great Summers and his do-gooder friends.' looking around he slowly stood up "Can't a guy have some time ta himself round here?" he hissed and immediately started to panic when he heard that familiar laugh.

Remy turned and gasped as Sabertooth growled out. "Not really with all those damn kids running 'round." The Marauders behind him snickering. Creed continued "Look why don't'cha make this easy for us, and come quietly, ya know there's nowhere in this world that Sinister won't find ya."

Creed stared at Remy and laughed as he saw the boy shaking in fear, but what he didn't know was that Remy was charging the apple behind his back giving it a huge charge. Remy still didn't move from his spot. "Alright enough screwing around, just grab him Creed." Harpoon seethed out.

"You're ruining my fun your such a killjoy." They all glared at him they wanted to get this over with. "Fine, alright come on ya little bastard, ya know Sinister's not to impressed that ya blew up his lab in Paris." Creed grinned. As he approached the boy, then stopped all of a sudden, 'Why ain't he moving?' "Wait a minute Hey..." Before Creed could finish his sentence Remy threw the apple, which landed between Creed, and the Marauders, when it blew it threw everyone to the ground singeing their flesh.

Remy jumped off the dock grabbed a few rocks and ran through the woods, Creed hot on his trail, charging one of the rocks he missed Creed by a few inches, Creed growled and launched himself forward tackling Remy to the ground. "You're gonna pay for that ya little shit." He hit Remy in the stomach as hard as he could then grabbed him by the throat and dragged him to a clearing Remy could hardly breathe as he tried desperately to free himself.

"Drop the kid Creed." Wolverine growled unsheathing his claws.

Sabertooth looked around the Marauders were fighting with the X-men. "Ah what the hell we still got time." He grinned as he dropped Remy and lunged at Logan.

Remy coughed as he gasped for air, seeing the chance Remy got up on wobbly legs and fully charged the rock he still had, then threw it at Creed and ran back to the forest. 'They ain't taking me back' he kept repeating in his head, his lungs screamed for air as he ran as fast as he could.

Logan saw Remy throw a bright shinny object, kneed Creed in the groin and ducked behind a tree, the rock exploded in midair and launched Creed at least fifty feet in the air and landed with a thud. Logan came out from behind the tree and spotted Remy as he ran, eyeing Sabretooth who amazingly was getting up he yelled out "ROGUE...HALF-PINT, GO AFTER GUMBO." Logan yelled as Creed walked toward him and dodged one of Creed's paw like hand, which had razor sharp claws on each digit. The girls did as they were told and ran after Remy.

Jean-Luc, Henri and Lapin sneaked out of the Xavier's office and bolted out the door, running toward the fight as quickly as they could they ducked in the woods, Mattie watched from the safety of the courtyard praying for them to come out of this fight unscathed.

They watched the fight from the safety of the trees desperately trying to spot Remy. When they heard one of the men yell out, "ROGUE...HALF-PINT, GO AFTER GUMBO."

"Non, non, non...Remy's running off, we gotta catch 'im he might disappear 'gain." Henri seethed out clenching his teeth.

"Quiet!" Jean-Luc whispered as he jumped to another tree to get a better view, Henri and Lapin close behind, when Henri noticed movement and turned his head.

"Père," Henri nudged his father, as Remy was about to run past them.

"Both of ya stay." Jean-Luc ordered as he jumped down and leaned against the tree, just as Remy ran past him, Jean-Luc reached out and grabbed him in a bear hug bringing him close to his chest and trapping him.

"NON!" Remy screamed out kicking and trying to free his arms.

"Shhhhh...petite it's papa shhhhh calm down son." Jean-Luc kicked out Remy's legs from under him as Remy fell to his knees still screaming, Jean-Luc leaned forward his mouth to the boy's ear and calmly spoke. "Shhhhh...Yo safe now petite it's papa shhhhh calm down."

Remy whimpered, to exhausted to fight back as he took slow deep breaths and slowly calmed down recognizing the voice.

Henri and Lapin slowly climbed down the tree trying not to alert an already panicked Remy.

Remy shivered as a few tears rolled down his cheek, Jean-Luc shifted his position so that he was now kneeling beside Remy hugging him close Jean-Luc ran his hand in his son's hair and rested his head on top of Remy's. "You're safe now." He whispered. All of a sudden Remy tensed, Jean-Luc looked up and saw two girls running towards them, looking at Lapin and Henri, "Stop them." He ordered.

Lapin rushed off "STOP...stop, stop, stop, stop, stop. Don't go no further."

"Why da hell not?" being really pissed off Rogue yelled out.

Lapin growled as the rest of the X-men arrived, "Just don't alright." Looking at Scott, Lapin asked, "D'ya get rid of those assholes who wanted Remy?" Scott nodded, "Alright then, why don' ya all just go back to da mansion till uncle Jean calms down Remy, don really need an audience ya know." Lapin turned and walked off to greet his cousin.

"All right ya heard the kid let's go, we'll meet them at the mansion." Logan grunted, and started pushing and pulling on arms to make the curious x-men who definitely wanted to watch the scene move.

Henri was now at Remy's side a hand at his shoulder he smiled, "Ya alright petit frère?" Remy cringed and shook his head no.

Lapin leaned down next to Henri. "Non?...Tante can fix that." He said a smile plastered on his face.

Remy looked up, "Tante...She here?"

"Well hell yeah, havn't seen ya in a year, ya tink she gonna pass up a chance ta see ya 'gain, she probly in the mansion cooking up a great big ole pot of gumbo for ya." Henri grinned.

Jean-Luc chuckled and kissed Remy's temple, "Ya do know she gonna be yelling at ya till ya ears drop off, fo makin her worry bout ya right." Remy smiled and nodded.

"Come let's go back in eh, Tante pro'bly going crazy by now." Jean-Luc tilted his head, again Remy nodded. As his father and brother helped him stand. They walked off toward the mansion.


	13. Chapter 13 Confessions

Chapter 13 Confessions 

"So that's Remy's dad hun?" Rogue asked to no one in particular, it was so damn quiet in the rec room where they had all gathered until the LeBeau's came back to the mansion.

"Like who's the lady we saw outside." Kitty chirped.

"That would be Remy's aunt." The Professor answered as he entered the room.

"Oh thank the heavens, you get your behind over here chile." They all heard the woman yell out. And they all rushed out to the windows and doors to have a little peek at the reunion.

Logan chuckled. "Well c'mon Chuck don't tell me ya ain't curious." Charles only smiled and followed Logan to the door.

Mattie was hugging Remy so tightly he could hardly breathe, "Ah sweet chile I am never letting you go," she whispered then gently grabbed his head with both hands so that their eyes locked. "And if ya do this kind of nonsense 'gain, I swear I will woop that butt of yours, ya understand me?" she choked, tears brimming her eyes. Remy bit his bottom lip looked away and said nothing.  
Seeing the pain in his eyes, Mattie pulled him in another hug, brushing her hand in his hair. "Don't ya evah scare me like that 'gain chile" She whispered.

Jean-Luc smiled at the scene as Henri cleared his throat. "All right let's get dis boy inside he definitely needs ta be fed and cleaned up, no offence petit frère, but ya look like shit."

Still holding on to Remy, Mattie warned. "Watch ya mouth Henri, lest ya want it washed out with soap."

"But Tante..."

"No buts chile..." Tante stopped speaking when she felt Remy shaking,

Seeing Tante's worried expression Jean-Luc took a step forward. "Petite?" and smiled as he realized that Remy was laughing at Henri and Tante's little argument.

Mattie smiled and kissed his cheek, "Come chile let's get some food in ya, Oui." Remy nodded and led his Tante within the mansion.

"And then we all need ta have a little talk." Jean-Luc whispered to his eldest son and nephew as they strolled up the steps following the other two.

After lunch the LeBeau's were all gathered in the rec room, the doors where closed and locked so that there would be no interruptions, Henri was by a window looking at the trees, Mattie sat next to Lapin on the couch, Jean-Luc was pacing around trying to figure out the best way, to get Remy talking, and Remy was sitting quietly on the couch opposite Mattie and Lapin.

Finally Jean-Luc stopped pacing and walked up to Remy. "Why?"

Remy looked up at his father's worried expression.

"Why did you run off, why hide, a year Remy...you have any idea what we went through?" Remy looked away, Jean-Luc closed his eyes, took a deep breath and knelt down facing Remy. "One call and we would have gotten you out of any trouble ya got yo'self into, and kept you safe. Please tell me...why?" Still Remy did not look at his father. Jean-Luc gently tilted Remy's head so that their eyes met. "Remy..."

"I...I didn't want him ta use ya 'gainst me." Remy rasped, a tear rolled down his cheek. "E'vry time I...tried ta contact ya he'd find me...He won't kill me off I know dat, 'parently I'm too important, but dat won't stop him from hurting ya ta get what he wants."

"'Him'...ya mean dis Sinister character?" Remy nodded and forced his head out of his father's grasp and held it in his hands running his fingers in his hair and kept his mouth shut. When Remy had lifted his arms Jean-Luc had noticed the cuts on his boy's wrist and mentally screamed in his head. Jean-Luc stood and sat next to Remy putting an arm around his boy's shoulder, and hugging him close.

Jean-Luc whispered "How did you get those...the cuts on your wrists, how Remy?"

Remy tensed noticing that he wasn't wearing his duster and that his long sleeved shirt was rolled up to his elbows and so he started breathing hard, trying desperately to free himself from his father's grasp. "Papa please..."

Holding on tightly to Remy's shoulders Jean-Luc forced Remy to face him and calmly spoke again. "You know that I am always here whenever ya need me, that I would never raise a hand to ya petite, I will not get angry...I want ya ta tell me how ya got these cuts?" He lifted Remy's right wrist and ran his thumb lightly on the cuts.

"I don't...I didn't...I can't...Non." Remy panicked, wrenched free from his father's grasp and bolted out of the room.

"REMY" Jean-Luc called out.

"Jean-Luc...wait" Mattie who now had tears in her eyes stopped him before he ran off. "Let him be for a while."

"Père..." Henri looked at his father worriedly; Jean-Luc buried his face in his hands then rubbed the back of his neck.

"That bastard, what did he do to Remy to make him do dis to hi'self." Jean-Luc now had tears in his eyes. "Oh god."

Mattie quickly made her way to Jean-Luc sat down leaned her head on his shoulder and gently rubbed his back. "He's safe now Jean, he just needs a little time that's all."

Remy sure as hell did not want to talk to his father about that. Bolting out of the room Remy ran upstairs as fast as he could, considering that his wounds were still healing. Slamming the door to his room behind him Remy leaned against it and slid to the floor breathing deeply trying very hard not to cry.

Lapin silently left the rec room looking around the place he saw a girl with red hair and a white stripe. "Hey..." he called out she just looked at him and scowled.

"What?"

"Ya know where Remy's room is?"

"Yeah why?" Lapin just looked at her with a very pissed off expression, Rogue sighed. "Up those stairs, turn left sixth door to your left."

Running up the stairs Lapin creeped up to Remy's room leaning his ear to the door he listened but couldn't hear anything so he knocked, "Remy, it's Lapin can I come in?" Remy didn't say a word he just stayed glued to his spot. Lapin tried the door surprisingly it was unlocked, quickly opening it before his cousin could slam it shut, he hit a very solid object. "Owww, son of a bit..."

"Oops sorry Rem...ya should've said some'ting." Lapin chuckled as Remy stood rubbing the back of his head and laid down on his stomach in his bed, "Rem can I ask ya somet'ing...ya don't have ta answer if ya don't wanta." After closing the door Lapin stood next to the bed.

Hearing a muffled 'What?' he continued.

"...Why d'ya cut...why would ya even tink...I mean...Are ya trying ta kill yourself?" He blurted out furiously.

Remy slowly turned his head to look at his cousin, "Lapin ya have no idea what Sinister does ta mutants, every time he'd experiment on me I wake up dazed like three days later not remembering what de hell happened ta me," Lapin looked at him confused so Remy continued. "I was tortured, beaten till the brink of death, half my body broken and bleeding in a cell fo days...so that I would be weak enough not ta fight back so dat I'd cooperate." Remy sighed and sat on the edge of the bed and held his head in his hands. "Just couldn't take it anymore, I was too weak ta charge my cards so I sharpened one and cut my wrists, after that I blacked out. When I woke up he said that he was very disappointed in me that he had to revive me, the son of a bitch."

Lapin was shocked at how furious Remy looked when Sinister had revived him...grimacing Lapin growled out, "Yeah well...your safe now, so you don't have ta cut yo'self anymore...right?"

Remy looked at his boots. "He still looking fo me, those assholes that the others fought dis morning work fo Sinister, dey came here ta take me to him."

Lapin started yelling, "Ya know damn well that uncle Jean-Luc ain't gonna let that happen, he'd rather die than give ya up."

Remy looked up, "He might die...if Sinister finds out 'bout him, an Henri, an you, as well as Mattie, the Guild..." Remy sighed lying down on his bed, legs dangling over the side. "Right now he don't, but if he does he'll use ya all against me forcing me ta do whatever he wants." Remy slowly stood up and made his way to Lapin grasping him by the shoulders Remy hugged him. Lapin was a bit confused at this but hugged his cousin in return. "I'm sorry Lapin." Remy whispered, as he kneed Lapin in the stomach, gasping for breath, Remy leaned back and punched him in the face, knocking him out. Holding on to his cousin Remy dragged him to his bed and lay him down. Searching his room for everything he'd need, clothes, cash, trench coat, cards, Bo staff, sunglasses. Throwing everything in a backpack Remy looked back to his cousin, then climbed down his window.


	14. Chapter 14 The Opera?

Chapter 14 The Opera? 

"Where did Lapin run off to?" Mattie asked curiously looking around the room.

"Probably went after Remy, for some reason those two can't keep secrets from each other." Jean-Luc chuckled.

"How are we gonna fix dis père?" Henri asked worriedly.

"For once I have no idea." Jean-Luc sighed. "Maybe that Professor guy can suggest somet'ing...ah dis is so frustratin'."

About fifteen minutes later Henri looked towards the stairs as a woozy Lapin came down one hand grabbing the railing while the other clutched his jaw. "What happened?" he asked standing up.

"Remy's gone..." Lapin moaned.

"What?" Jean-Luc frowned standing as well.

"He said that we might die if Sinister found out bout us, he told me bout the cuts how that asshole had Remy tortured so he'd be easier ta handle, dat's why he tried ta kill himself...he was all alone and too weak ta get out."

Spotting the tall redhead Jean-Luc barked out. "Hey, you...where's that Professor of yours?"

"His office..." Jean answered.

"Henri call up our contacts in New York, I want him found. Make sure he doesn't leave the city." Jean-Luc growled out as he rushed passed the girl heading for Xavier's office.

"Um...is something wrong?" Jean asked curiously.

"Remy's gone." Henri answered between his conversation on the phone. "Check the cab companies..."

"What...when?" Jean rasped.

"Post men at the airports..." Henri looked at his watch, "About twenty minutes now."

"Well he couldn't have gone far?"

Lapin looked at her still massaging his jaw. "Wanna bet?"

'Okay, no Paris, no N'Arleans, no New York...no damnit.' Remy grumbled leaning his head back on the headrest in the back of the cab. 'I hear Scotland's nice dis time of year.' He tried to cheer himself up, but failed miserably as the driver made his way towards the airport. 'Heh maybe Hawaii.' As the cab stopped in front of the airport, Remy cursed as he saw four of the Guilds contacts waiting at the entrance looking at every trench coat wearing or auburn haired guy they'd spot. "Ah merde."

"Problem sir?" the cab driver asked.

'Yeah shoulda hit Lapin harder.' He thought. "What day is it?" Remy asked the driver plastering a fake stupid look on his face.

"Monday the 17th."

"What...Ahhh, stupid brain," Remy moaned, "My flights tomorrow."

The driver laughed. "Well now you must have a lot on your mind then."

"You have no idea..." Remy chuckled, thinking for a moment spotting a poster Remy grinned. "Ya know where da Theater house is on Maine street?"

"Yeah I got a lot of fares that way since that Opera thing is playing this week. What was it um, something about some knight Draco with this girl named Maria, last I heard it's about a kingdom and a war or something like that."

Remy smirked that was his favorite play. "Well then homme make dat your next destination."

Remy leaned back into the seat he never used to like the Opera when he was a kid but it grew on him. He kinda enjoyed going with his father every time he'd drag him to one of those things, now whenever he was depressed he'd go watch one to match his mood. It always amazed him how a human voice could hit those high notes, always gave him goosebumps.

After about twenty minutes Remy paid the driver and snuck into the theater, sitting atop the beams above the balcony. While the band played Remy watched as the main actor sang about his love.

An hour later

While Charles was with Cerebro. "How long will it take him ta find my boy?" Jean-Luc asked Logan as they entered from the mansion entrance all this waiting they had desperatly needed a smoke.

"Don't know Remy's a bit hard to track, he's got extremely strong shields."

"At least he's still in New York I hope." Jean-Luc mumbled.

"How do you know that?" Scott asked curiously from the rec room as he saw them enter.

Jean-Luc smirked. "I got a lot of contacts boy, I could totally close off New York if I wanted to...And dats exactly what I did, I just hope I wasn't too late."

After a few moments of silence. The rest of the x-men in the room were fighting over what to watch on tv, Jean stopped it at a news station where they were doing a report on the weekly entertainment. While Bobby tried desperatly to grab the remote from her. "What...is that?" Bobby asked listening to it "And what are they wearing?"

"That would be Opera Bobby." Jean answered him with a grin. As they showed on tv pieces of a very popular opera that was playing in New York.

"Well change it." He growled.

'Wait a minute, I know dis piece.' Jean-Luc thought to himself.

"No...this one's playing this week at the theater and I want to know if it's any good so Scott can take me."

"Look can you all just listen to me for a second?" Logan asked getting their attention. "Okay now all of ya SHUT-UP."

Jean-Luc chuckled, Mattie entered sitting down next to Rogue. "My de people in dis house be noisy." She chirped as she started watching the television trying desperatly not to worry about the missing Lebeau. After a few moments she started singing softly to the music.

"You've seen this before I take it?" Jean asked her, Mattie nodded.

"It's Remy's favorite play, Jean-Luc always used to take him when he was young." She answered.

Jean-Luc's eyes grew wide; groaning at how stupid he was Jean-Luc shook his head and looked to Jean. "Which theater?"

"Maine Street I think."

"Ya think that's where he is?" Logan asked, Jean-Luc nodded. "Come on I'll drive ya."

Spotting Storm, Hank asked. "Hey 'Ro ya up for a ride?"

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously.

Logan smirked. "Can't believe I'm saying this...the Opera."

Climbing the stairs to the opera house Jean-Luc was the first to enter, and greeted the doorman, "I'm sorry sir but I can't let anyone inside the theater once the show has started."

"That's alright sir, tell me...you greeted everyone inside?" The man nodded, "I was just wandering if this young man got passed ya?" Jean-Luc asked showing a recent picture of his boy.

Looking at the picture closely the doorman shook his head. "I'm sorry sir he didn't pass by me." Jean-Luc gave his thanks to the man and turned to leave.

"Mr.LeBeau?" Storm was shocked that he wasn't demanding them to let him in and looked around hoping she would spot Remy.

"What you're giving up that easily?" Logan asked.

Jean-Luc chuckled. "Are ya kiddin...I be N'Arleans' king of Thieves...It don't hurt ta be polite and ask before ya break in da place."

Logan quirked an eyebrow at the man, as Storm smiled following them outside.

Walking up to the side of the building, Jean-Luc looked around and spotted a way in. "I'm pretty sure you can get up there right?" He looked to Logan who nodded, "And you can fly right?"

"Yes." Storm answered.

"Alright let's go." Jean-Luc ordered as he grasped the side of the building and climbed.

Logan was quite impressed, the guy was quick for his age, half a minute and he was already at the window, waiting for them.

Quickly but silently making their way through the attic of the old building where they kept all the props. Jean-Luc spotted an old door that was opened a crack, without making a sound he peeked out and smiled as he spotted his boy sitting on one of the beams one leg dangling over the side while he rested his arm and leaned his head on the other. "Mr.LeBeau..." Storm whispered, Jean-Luc motioned for them to keep quiet.

A woman was now singing about her lost love on stage, Remy hadn't even noticed his father creep out, slowly making his way behind him. Logan and Storm watched from the doorway. Kneeling down Jean-Luc watched his son and smiled. Feeling a presence behind him Remy frowned quickly turned his head and gasped, looking as if he was about to make a run for it Jean-Luc gently took hold of his son's arm and motioned for him to get up. Looking down at the people below him, Remy then heard a small creak turning his head towards the noise, he drew in a quick breath as he spotted Logan and Ororo, feeling a tug at his arm Remy followed his father through the door they had come from.

"What do ya tink your doing?" Jean-Luc asked as he closed the door behind his son. Muffling the music below them.

Remy smiled sheepishly. "Well it's kinda hard ta leave town when you've got people looking for ya at every exit." Not being able to handle the look of dissapointement in his father's eyes, Remy looked away.

Jean-Luc ran his hand through his hair, stood up straight and then leaned against the wall crossing his arms to his chest. "Ya still wanna play dis game with me?" Jean-Luc frowned, "You know what I mean boy...Why d'ya run Remy?" he asked.

Remy didn't answer he just bowed his head and looked at the floor, shuffling his feet.

"Dis ain't like you petite..." taking a few steps forward Jean-Luc lifted his son's head with his hands, forcing him to look in his eyes. "Remy..." Seeing the look of fear in the boy's eyes, a few tears rolling down his cheek. Jean-Luc pulled him forward bringing him close and wrapped his arms around him. "Please just stop runnin' ya scare de hell out of me ev'rytime ya do..." He whispered. "We'll figure somet'ing out petite...just stop runnin'."

"Your pops right pup, you'll be safer if ya stay with us for awhile. At least until your wounds are fully healed."

"C'mon let's go back to da mansion, if Tante don' have you around ta fuss over she gonna make my life miserable." Jean-Luc smiled when Remy laughed.


	15. Chapter 15 Too Late

Chapter 15 Too Late... 

Seeing Remy grimace as his body stretched in order to climb down the building, Jean-Luc slowed down and stayed close to him, "Ya all right petite?" he asked as they neared the street.

"Yeah...ribs hurt a bit though." Remy answered rubbing them to ease the pain a bit.

"The Jeep's this way pup, we'll get Hank ta look at ya when we get back to the mansion..."

"Non, non Remy's fine, I just pulled something that's all, just need ta walk it off." Remy shuddered and pulled his trench coat closer to his body.

Logan grinned looking to Jean-Luc, "Did ya know he doesn't like doctors?"

Jean-Luc laughed, "He had a bad experience with them when he was eight, Damn people kept givin him shots so he wouldn't get sick...oh the horror." Remy glared at his father as he continued. "I can still hear it now 'Don like no doctors Papa, they's bad people, a bunch of vampires.'"

Logan barked a laugh, "Vampires?"

"Well wadda ya expect me ta say, they wanted blood for some stupid tests...and I couldn't give anymore, cause they took it all." Remy growled as they made their way to the Jeep, Jean-Luc wrapped an arm around Remy's shoulder and patted his back chuckling.

Entering the Jeep, Storm smiled at how Remy; being in his father's presence would change so much, he was more open, and showed more emotions, for one he laughed more. It seemed he felt safer with him.

"Ya know that Tante's gonna woop that rear end of yours, when we get back, for makin' her worry."

Remy cringed at the thought and started whining, "Ya tink we can stop somewhere, ya know as a last request maybe...coffee, cigarette, last meal...before my doom." Ororo laughed softly.

"What ya tink M'sieu Logan?" Jean-Luc asked trying desperately to hide a smile.

"Ahh why not, kid does needs a break after all." Logan chuckled. "Alright where to pup?"

Remy closed his eyes and leaned back in his seat listening to the rumbling of the storm that was quickly approaching. "Don' know bout ya but I desperately need a café."

After their coffee, they had to run to the Jeep, it was pouring outside. "Anywhere else you wanna go before you're not able to sit for a week?" Logan snickered.

"I can always charge your Jeep, Wolfie..." Remy grinned.

"Alright you two do I need ta separate ya?" Jean-Luc asked.

"Nah were fine pops thanks..." Logan smiled looking at Remy through his rear view mirror. The moment his eyes went back to the road, they immediately widened and he slammed on the brakes.

"What the hell is that?" Jean-Luc asked leaning forward.

"Oh my god..." Storm gasped.

"Fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck...fuck..." Logan repeated.

Jean-Luc turned to Remy who was now extremely pale and trembling beyond control. "Remy?"

"Any ideas Logan..." Storm asked quietly.

"Yeah we get to the mansion fast, grab the cell and contact Cyke."

"Who is that?" Jean-Luc demanded.

"That would be Sinister..." Logan growled out, putting the Jeep in reverse just in case so they could make a quick get-away, and glanced at Remy. "Don't worry pup we ain't gonna let him take ya, that's a promise."

Storm had dialed the number, holding the phone in her lap she waited patiently.  
And watched as Sinister slowly made his way towards the Jeep. "Hello Xavier Institute, Jean speaking."

"Jean, we are ten minutes from the mansion, Sinister is blocking our path get the team out here now." Storm spoke in a clear, calm voice.

"We'll be right there, Storm is Remy with you?"

"Yes he is now hurry..."

"Okay they're on their way...now what?" Jean-Luc interjected, keeping an eye and a hand on his son who was desperately trying to calm down.

"Well I know for sure that we can't take him just the two of us, but if it comes to it we'll distract him while you two make a run for it..." Logan snarled.

"That's yo plan?" Jean-Luc leaned his head next to Logan's "No offence M'sieu Logan, but yo plan sucks."

"It can work, it's a good thing he didn't bring his Marauders." The moment Ororo finished that sentence in walked five Marauders and a laughing Sabertooth from the woods surrounding the Jeep at a distance.

"Ya were saying?" Jean-Luc glared at Storm.

"Get out of the Jeep...NOW!" Logan yelled as Sinister threw a powerful blast from his palm. All four occupants jumped out as the jeep was lifted six feet in the air when it exploded.

Logan, Storm and Jean-Luc got in a defensive stance, while Remy still sat on the ground, breathing heavily. "REMY?" Ororo looked back, then turned to face the slowly approaching group.

"I'm all right just got the air knocked out of me that's all." Remy grimaced as he slowly stood up taking out his Bo staff extending it to its full length.

"My dear Remington you really must stop with this habit of running away from me...It is very tiresome to track you down every single time..." Sinister grinned. "And you've forced me from the comforts of my lab, I had to stop my work in order to come get you myself since these six fools aren't able to." Lifting his palm Sinister opened a tesseract, and then looked to Remy. "Come now let's not make this harder than it should be."

Remy stood up straight and glared at Sinister taking a deep breath Remy growled out. "GO FUCK YOURSELF!" and threw three charged cards at him.

Waving his hand Sinister put up a shield to protect him from the blast. Brushing off some ash on his coat Sinister looked to the boy. "My such language Remington, I believe your stay at Xavier's has change your choice of words quite a bit and that temper we'll have to remedy that."

"You ain't laying on hand on the kid." Logan growled out.

"And you intend to stop me, is that it?" Sinister laughed as he turned to his Marauders. "I don't care what you have to do bring Remy to me now." He ordered, laughing the Marauders attacked the small group.

Sabertooth went for Logan, Harpoon and Vertigo went after Storm who took to the air, Arclight and Scrambler went after Remy, while Scalphunter went for Jean-Luc.

"Never seen you with the kiddies before." Scalphunter grinned.

Jean-Luc chuckled, "I'm da chaperon."

Glancing at the others Logan was jumping, snarling, and swiping his metal claws at the big furry guy, while Storm blew gusts of wind and bolts of lightning at the two fighting with her. Remy though was tiring quickly mostly because of his injuries, throwing his cards and giving off big explosions and diverting blasts and flying objects from the two fighting him.

"Well now, let's get dis over wit'...shall we?" Jean-Luc asked taking on the defensive, before Scalphunter could utter another word Jean-Luc had dropped to the ground and swooped his legs behind the Marauder knocking him flat on his ass. Quickly getting on his feet Jean-Luc then slammed his heel in the man's stomach, gasping for air Scalphunter sat up; Jean-Luc then slammed his fist in the man's jaw and kicked him upside the head to knock him out. Spitting on the unconscious man, he thought to himself 'Well dat was quick.'

Hitting Creed extremely hard in the face, the big cat like man fell to the ground tears in his eyes, "Storm, fry the bastards and get down here." Logan yelled as he stabbed Creed in the chest with his claws.

Jean-Luc quickly made his way to his son, but was too late as he watched Scrambler hit Remy with a piece of wreckage from the burning Jeep, knocking the boy's head back and hitting the pavement with a dull thud, the moment he was down Arclight and Scrambler started beating and kicking him. Seeing Jean-Luc run towards them, Arclight got in his way, while Scrambler dragged an unconscious Remy towards Sinister who was waiting patiently.

Quickly opening a tesseract, Sinister picked up Remy and walked through it. Scrambler blocked Storm and Logan's path, while the tesseract closed. After it had closed the Marauders having done their job scattered leaving Logan, Storm and Jean-Luc in the middle of the road now flooded with rain. Falling to his knees Jean-Luc screamed and punched the pavement.

All of a sudden the x-men arrived in a flurry. "Where are they?" Scott asked getting out of the van and looking around.

"DAMNIT...YOU WERE TOO FUCKEN LATE!" Logan yelled as the x-men looked around at the craters and small fires surrounding them, while Ororo went to Jean-Luc who was still on his knees staring at where the tesseract used to be.

Arriving at the mansion, Jean-Luc hadn't said a word since. Seeing the look on his father's face Henri went to Logan "Where's Remy?"

"Sinister has him, we were ambushed." Logan answered grimly.

The Professor was watching everyone carefully, Jean-Luc sat on the steps in the hall elbows on his knees, hands interlaced under his chin in deep thought. Lapin looked to the Professor. "So what happens now?"

"We find Remy." He answered as he made his way to Cerebro.

"Jean-Luc?" Storm took a few steps toward the man.

But Mattie stopped her, "Don'...not when he's like dis."

Four days later

Sinister was looking at a blood sample he had taken two days ago from the youngest LeBeau, when he heard screaming in the distance within the cells where he kept his test subjects. "Here he is...the little bastard bit me." Creed growled "I think he'll cooperate now, no food or water for three days and beaten unfortunately nothing broken...with a collar...as ordered." Sabertooth chuckle, Sinister was still examining the blood sample as Creed dragged Remy by the neck in the lab, throwing him to the floor, Remy gasped for breath and groaned as he coughed out blood, picking him up again Creed dropped him on a bed and proceeded to tie him down, straps across his chest, and legs while his wrists were bound with rope, slowly opening his eyes he realized where he was and struggled to free himself but was rewarded with a swipe to the chest where four long deep slash marks started bleeding profusely, screaming out in pain Remy still struggled, Creed was fed up and grabbed the boy by the shoulder and dug his claws in Remy's flesh. After a few moments Remy stopped struggling and breathed deeply about to pass out from the amount of blood he was losing.

"That's enough Creed..." Getting up Sinister looked at him and smiled "This time my boy, you will not escape me." He told the boy as he prepared a needle with some odd colored liquid within and injected Remy.

"Non...non..." Remy cried struggling with the energy he had left to try and stop him, after putting down the now empty needle, Sinister brushed aside a few strands of hair stuck to the boy's face, and caressed his cheek rubbing off the streaks of dried blood that stained it. "...non..." he then whispered.

"Shhhhh, my boy this won't take long, and I assure you that you will not die...but I'm afraid it will be very painful." As Sinister softly spoke to the boy he smiled as he watched his eyes lose color and turn completely black, Remy seemed paralyzed and his breathing became shallow, Sinister turned to Creed. "What are you still doing here...leave." He commanded, and picked up a pair of scissors and proceeded to cut the boy's trench coat off him.


	16. Chapter 16 The Rescue

Chapter 16 The rescue 

X-Mansion, briefing room

"I believe I've located Remy, he's being kept in the city within a government building deep underground...It will take us at least a few hours to get down there without getting noticed...which brings us to that problem..." Xavier explained.

"Not really..." Jean-Luc cut in.

"What do you mean not really...we can't just barge in there they'll be notified and flee before we get a chance to get down there." Scott seethed at the man's arrogance.

"Not-a-problem...you forget ya have three master thieves in your presence...boy." Jean-Luc growled.

"Very well then we'll divide into three teams, first team Hank, Logan, Kurt and Lapin. Second team Scott, Kitty, Rogue and Jean-Luc. Third team Storm, Jean, Bobby and Henri..."

"When do we leave?" Henri asked anxious to get his little brother back.

Xavier looked at them. "Ten minutes...get ready."

Twenty minutes later, they were in a park facing the building which Remy was held within, The Professor was in a nearby car waiting with Jubilee, giving out orders 1st team head east, 2nd north and 3rd go west. Xavier commanded using his telepathy. Hearing the orders the thieves took point and lead the teams, carefully and quietly climbing stairs and walls or crawling within vents, taking care of lasers, cameras and security without being seen or heard. It was rather hard with several students who either wouldn't keep quiet, or started bitching and whining, they'd had to be told more than once to shut the hell up.

Henri had even gone as far as to punch Bobby in the face. "If I lose my brother because of you, they'll never find your body ya fucken understand me ya little shit, now shut the fuck up and do what I say..." Henri whispered in the boy's ear so low that the others couldn't hear him and continued his way down a corridor. Hugging the wall and peeking past it. Spotting a guard who seemed more interested in watching a small portable television, Henri ordered the others to get on their knees which they all knelt down Henri crouched down crawling underneath the window and entered through the nearest door.

Jean-Luc crawled out from and overhead vent telling Kitty to replace the grate before coming down, carefully lifting the grate and holding on to the edge he flipped out and landed silently on his feet, hugging the wall he spotted the lasers adorning the hall, ordering his team to stay where they were, Jean-Luc slowly knelt, jumped, flipped, and shifted his body in order to avoid the lasers, Scott, Kitty and Rogue watched in awe as he made his way toward the control room at the end of the corridor and shut off the lasers.

Lapin slid down the cables of the elevator shaft the others quickly behind him, stopping at what seemed to be the last floor within the basement. Lapin quickly opened the doors a few millimeters and scanned the hallway it looked like a cellar; amazingly there were no cameras. Fully opening the doors Lapin leapt out and made his way down the darkened hall Logan was behind him. "That's weird..." Lapin whispered.

"What?" Logan asked as he sniffed around.

"There's no security, cameras, lasers, sensors, nothing."

"Perhaps no one comes down here..." Hank answered.

"Is it safe to split up?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah but keep your eyes open and keep quiet." Lapin answered.

"Alright Hank you go left, Kurt you and Lapin go right, I'll go straight...And hurry up."

After about five minutes as Logan sniffed the air he gasped and held his breath. "What the hell?" he whispered. He knew this scent all to well, It was blood, growling Logan ran towards the scent stopping at a metal door unsheathing his claws he swiped at the door and slammed it to the floor with a swift kick.

"FUCK...Hank get down here now!" Logan yelled.

Looking within the semi lighted room Logan could see there was only one person within it. Remy was strapped on a bed soaked with his blood. He was trembling and covered in sweat, his skin was porcelain white showing off the red marks on his body. His breathing was quick and ragged. His eyes were wide open and completely black, he had a tube down his throat and another in his side he also had IV's inserted in his arms and wires monitoring his heartbeat and breathing as well as a few machines keeping him alive his chest wrists and left shoulder were bandaged and soaked with blood, there were also soaked bandages littering the floor.

Quickly making his way to the boy, Logan gasped at what they had done to him. And hurriedly cut off the rope from his wrists and the belts and straps holding him down. "Remy...can ya hear me pup come on gimme something kid...HANK WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" Logan looked around seeing some surgical scrubs and cloth in a glass cupboard, which for some stupid reason was locked, breaking the glass Logan grabbed the cloths and shook off the glass, tearing them into strips he wrapped them around the boy's wounds tightly. "You'll be all right pup, just hold on."

"Logan?"

"In here Hank, for god's sake hurry the fuck up."

"What did you...Oh my god." Hank quickly went to the other side of the bed, sucking air through his teeth at the amount of damage Remy had received. "Before we can move him we have to stop the bleeding, opening his backpack Hank took out what he'd need to stop the bleeding and proceeded to work on the boy.

After like three minutes Kurt and Lapin walked into the room. "We didn't find anyth..." Kurt held his tongue as he saw blood pooling at Logan and Hank's feet.

Lapin's face paled at the sight, "R...em...?"

"Kurt contact Chuck, and tell him ta get the others out of here, and teleport Lapin out of here...then come back." Not hearing that familiar poof sound or smelling sulfur, Logan turned to the blue elf. "NOW...DAMNIT."

Kurt nodded and grabbed Lapin's arm teleporting him outside, quickly making his way to Xavier and explaining Logan's orders. After giving out the order to retreat, Kurt teleported back to Hank and Logan.

"Mr.Lapin are you okay?" Jubilee asked getting out of the car and shaking his arm. Lapin only stared ahead not saying a word.

"Help him inside the car Jubilee..." Charles told her. Jubilee tugged at his arm and opened the door for him, gently pushing him down and closing the door.

"I don't think his father will be to happy about this..."

"At least he's alive Hank...Fuck the bleeding just won't stop." Logan growled.

"Put more pressure on it, I'm almost done with his shoulder, then we can switch...You know what these look like?" Hank asked tying off a suture.

"Creed's gonna pay for this. I swear ta god he will."

Kurt teleported in, "Can I take him out now?" he rasped.

"Not yet Kurt, I still have to stop the bleeding in his chest and wrists... All right Logan switch places with me," Cutting away the bloodied bandages Hank immediately wished he hadn't; blood was starting to gush out. "Damnit he's still losing to much I'll have to bind the wound and fix it later, I don't want to keep him here. Quickly Kurt come here and take Logan's place, Logan come back here...I have to get the IV's and tubes out of him."

Ripping off the wires that monitored his vitals Hank carefully took out the IV's, wrapping more bandages tightly around his wrists and then waited until Remy took a breath, when he released it Hank pulled out the tube that was down the boy's throat, then the one at Remy's side...

"Please tell me we can get out of here now?" Kurt asked looking expectantly at Hank. Who nodded and told him to be careful Logan supported Remy's back while Hank held on to his legs.

"All right Kurt, get us out of here," touching Hank and Remy, Kurt then wrapped his tail around Logan's arm and they were instantly transported back outside to the park. They continued this way until they were at the mansion. Teleporting to the med-lab Hank quickly went to get what he needed, while Logan stripped off the torn and bloody clothes from Remy, "Kurt would you be so kind as to go boil some water please." Kurt did as he was told and teleported to the kitchen. Logan took the time to check out the damage, blood was caked and crusted in his hair and face, he was covered in cuts and bruises on his face, chest and arms the skin on his wrists was rubbed raw, he had green and purple bruises on his neck looked like he was strangled. He cringed he still hadn't seen his back yet.

After about ten minutes Kurt arrived with the boiling water, "Leave it on the table...now leave and tell the Professor to keep everyone up there..." Hank ordered. "Logan you clean his body...gently." He warned, as he took out bags of blood, which were Remy's type and proceeded to replenish what the boy had lost, and hooking him up to monitors.

Taking a soft cloth Logan dipped it into the warm water and squeezed out most of the water, and started wiping the blood from the boy's face.

"Is Remy alright, where is he, what happened?" Mattie asked Kurt nearly slamming him in the wall to get her questions answered.

"Miss please...I'm not a teddy bear you can throw around...ow you're kinda strong for an old lady..."

"Watch yo mouth boy, and answer my questions..." she growled.

"We did find Remy, but he was badly hurt, Dr.McCoy is working on him now, and told me to tell everyone to stay up here until he was finished."

"Which we will do without argument." Looking at Jean-Luc, Charles answered as he his x-men and the master thieves entered the mansion. The senior LeBeau nodded knowing that there was nothing he could do until the doctor did his best to help his son get better.

"Come Jean...I tink everyone needs a café after what happened, I'm sure no one will be sleeping tonight." Mattie coaxed everyone into the kitchen, where she proceeded to feed every single one of them. Jean-Luc had his elbows on the table resting his head on his hands and closed his eyes trying to block out all the noise everyone was making, while Henri watched his father, Lapin just stared into his coffee. Mattie was busying herself by cleaning the kitchen.

"Alright students it's getting late I think it would be best if you all retired to bed..." Xavier watched as they all left grumbling, leaving only Storm, himself, and his Cajun guests.

"I know this is a very stupid question Mr.LeBeau, but how are you doing?"

"How ya think I'm doin' my son may be dying and I can't do anyt'ing for him."

"Mr.LeBeau please I was just concerned as to..."

"Hush now...all of ya...dis may not be my house but I'll be damned if ya'll gonna start fighting, when Remy's goin through all dis..." Mattie now had tears in her eyes. "All alone..." She cried. Jean-Luc immediately stood up and hugged the old woman who helped raise his children.

"I'm sorry Tante..." he whispered, grasping her shoulders Jean-Luc then smiled. "I'm positive he'll make it, ya know as well as I do he been to much of a pain in the ass growin up, ta give up dat easily."

That said Mattie and Henri laughed, "Yeah Tante ya remember when we thought he got lost in da swamp, papa had da whole Guild looking for him, and when we came home he was sound asleep in his bed covered in mud and lord knows wat else."

"Yeah I remember dat, boy wasn't able ta sit for a week after his punishment." Jean-Luc chirped. Pouring himself another cup of coffee, and pulled out a chair for Mattie at the table.

"Could always tell he'd done mischief with that cocky little grin o' his." Mattie smiled.

"You adopted Remy?" Storm asked, looking to Jean-Luc.

"Yeah how'd that happen?" Logan asked entering the kitchen and sitting down. "Hank told me ta tell ya that the kid's stable for now but he doesn't want anybody down there just yet."

Xavier nodded then looked to Jean-Luc.

Sitting down in his previous seat Jean-Luc started, "Ah was eatin lunch one day at a diner, when dis scrawny little redheaded seven year old tried ta pick ma pocket." Jean-Luc closed his eyes and laughed at the memory. "Followed him, was scared of da cops said they'd take him to the orphanage...'they's bad people there' he said. Kept looking at the ground, I told 'im if ya come wit me I won' call the cops, and I swore that I wouldn't hurt him, took 'im a while but he said he would. Was real polite and all as he followed me to da street he backed off inta the shadows and rubbed at his eyes, I asked him what was wrong. Said the light hurt his eyes he wouldn't answer more dan that. I knelt down ta him and lifted his head, seeing da fear in his eyes, I was a bit surprised and I reassured him dat no harm would come ta him, he nodded but wouldn't come out in da light, gave him my sunglasses and took him home. Aftah gaining his trust, which didn't take long I adopted him...hated school..." he finished.

"And hospitals...damn needles." Henri added with a smile.

"Vampires..." Logan chuckled.

"And baths..." Mattie threw in laughing.

Storm, Logan and Charles all smiled at the little story.

After taking a breath, Mattie smiled. "Oh yes the moment dat boy walked inta the house and in our lives he stole our hearts dats for sure...I could feel mine tear apart every time he had those nightmares though."

"Nightmares?" Charles questioned.

"Almost every night for like eight months he took ta sleeping in my bed with me, since I was always rocking him ta sleep every time he'd wake up screaming." Jean-Luc answered.

Mattie looked to Lapin, tilting his head towards hers she asked. "Ya alright now chile?"

Lapin shook his head a tear falling down his cheek. "Nevah seen im like dat before...had ta hurt." Mattie leaned forward and hugged him, brushing away the tears.

"He's alright now, da pain will go away." She whispered kissing his forehead.

After about an hour of talking about anything that would help pass the time, the Professor received a message telepathically from Hank saying that they could finally come down to med-lab.


	17. Chapter 17 He's a LeBeau

Chapter 17 He's a LeBeau... 

As all seven made their way into med-lab, Hank was pacing his lab deep in thought. "Hank?" Logan looked at him curiously. "What's da matter, is the kid all right?"

"What...oh yes of course I was just thinking, I'm sorry." Hank smiled at the LeBeau's, "Please this way."

Entering the room Mattie gasped at the sight lifting a hand to her mouth. "Oh my sweet chile." Henri and Lapin stayed by her side.

Remy was hooked up to a respirator his face badly bruised, wires on his chest and tubes sticking out of his arms, a sheet was up to his chin along with a heavy blanket his arms above the covers, his eyes seemed to open and close slowly. His wrists twitched every so often.

Jean-Luc was at Remy's side, a gentle hand on his boy's cheek. "What's da damage?" he asked still staring at his son, gently rubbing his thumb on Remy's cheek.

"Deep puncture wounds in his back and left shoulder, slashes on his chest and arms strangle wounds on his neck, compliments of Sabertooth." He looked at Xavier then continued. "Rope burns on his wrists, internal bleeding, he's also been starved and is dehydrated and severely beaten yet there were no broken bones..." Hank hesitated for a moment wandering if he should continue or not.

"Hank what's wrong?" Storm asked.

"The implant in his left arm was removed, I have no idea why?"

"Implant? Why da hell would Remy have an implant...what kind of implant?" Henri eyed the blue doctor.

"I'm afraid I have no idea what they were used for?"

"THEY...he has more than one?"

"Yes but only one was removed...the one in his left arm...the right one was opened but it's still there, and the one in the back of his neck hasn't been touched."

"Remy told me it was to keep his powers in check and to stop the pain." Logan spoke up.

"Interesting." Hank glanced at Jean-Luc who now had both hands on his boy's face staring at him he seemed extremely pissed off. Hank frowned. "Mr.LeBeau?"

"What's wrong wit his eyes..."

"What?" Henri approached, wondering what the hell his father was talking about. Then bent down, "Remy...mon dieu...his eyes are black."

"Yes, I know that would be the effects of the drugs Sinister injected him with, don't worry his eyes will return to their original color when the drug wears off...he also has no idea what is going on around him at the moment, when he does wake up he'll have no memory of what happened to him, he'll only remember the moment before he was taken which will be in about two days from now, I would also very much like you to stay by his side at all times until he is aware of who and where he is." Hank finished with a yawn.

"Until he's aware?" Lapin asked confused.

"Yeah last time he didn't recognized Jean, and I got elected to track him down, ...by the way were you the one ta teach him how to evade and disappear." Logan asked the eldest LeBeau.

"Why?" Jean-Luc glared at Logan.

"Because the little prick had me searching for him for two days in the freezing rain, every time I got close to him I'd hit a dead end, while he was warm and dry in the mansion, hiding where no one could find him, even Chuck here didn't know he was in the mansion, until I got there...drove me crazy."

Jean-Luc smiled gently running his fingers through Remy's hair. "Of course...he's a LeBeau."

Two days passed by quickly, Mattie was sitting quietly in a chair next to Remy's bed reading a book, while Jean-Luc, Lapin and Henri where playing a friendly game of cards.

"I can't believe ya I was bluffin, lying through my teeth and ya didn't see it." Lapin snickered as Jean-Luc scolded his son.

"Ya need more practice boy."

"I did that on purpose," Henri barked.

"Sure ya did...Tante, Henri's a sore loser..." Lapin chuckled.

"Am not...Tante can I kick his ass?" Henri grumbled.

"Non now you two behave..." Mattie scolded looking up from her book.

Jean-Luc now had tears in his eyes, he was laughing so much.

"My it's good to hear a laugh from any of you that it does." Hank smiled as he entered the room with a tray of coffee in hand.

Mattie had put her book away, and glanced at Remy who was still unconscious. Hank slowly made his way toward her handing her one of the cups of coffee, "He should wake soon." He tried to comfort her.

After about half an hour Remy was starting to move about, his body went into spasms and twitched uncontrollably. "M'sieu Bete?" Lapin yelled out, as he stood at the foot of Remy's bed, Jean-Luc and Mattie were already by his side Henri stood next to his father.

Hank entered the room and glanced at the monitors his heart rate was up but other than that everything was normal, standing behind Mattie, Hank watched as Remy eyes snapped open and he jolted up in bed, screaming. "Non...non...non..." Mattie and Jean-Luc each grabbed an arm to hold him back.

"Shhhh chile yo safe now, listen to Tante..." Remy wasn't too convinced as he tried to wretch his arms free and started to fight back. Hank grabbed Mattie before Remy could backhand her, which he missed by a few inches, Jean-Luc grabbed his shoulders and forced Remy to lie down trapping him with his upper body and strength.

"Non..." Remy pleaded, as the strength that he gained in sleep was quickly drained from his body as he struggled.

"REMY...Remy...Remy calm down son, listen to my voice, you're safe you're wit yo père calm down petite please calm down...shhh...please listen to yo père petite." As Remy trembled. Jean-Luc quickly cradled his son to his chest whispering in Remy's ear that everything would be all right. Remy cried as he gasped for breath clutching his father's arm.

Seeing his brother like this Henri was furious, Mattie had tears in her eyes. Lapin feared for his cousin. Jean-Luc held on tightly as he rocked back and forth trying his best to calm down his son. No one saw but the eldest LeBeau had tears in his eyes.

Now totally exhausted Remy passed out.

When he woke again Mattie was sitting by his side on the bed, humming a tune and running her fingers through his hair as she always did when he was a child when he couldn't sleep.

Groaning Remy turned to his side, burying his head in the pillow not wanting to wake up yet, Mattie smiled then frowned as she saw the wounds on his back. Lifting the covers over his form Mattie tucked him in and chuckled as Remy moaned that he didn't want to go to school today since he didn't feel well.

Leaning her forehead gently on his shoulder she whispered. "All right I suppose, since ya have a slight fever...I don't wanna see ya out of dis bed though ya understand me chile?"

"Mhmmm." Remy mumbled as he tried to ger a few more moments of sleep.

Mattie then kissed his cheek and went to where Dr.McCoy was working which was in the next room. Seeing movement from the corner of his eye Hank turned and smiled at the old woman. "Well good morning madame Tante how can I help you?"

"Remy's awake and hopin' I won't send 'im ta school..." she chuckled as did Hank.

"Well that's a good sign, he remembers you."

"What will happen when he sees all his wounds?" she asked curiously.

"Well last time he had a deep cut on his arm wrapped in a bandage, he took a shower and didn't notice he had it until I asked if I could clean and rewrap it."

"This is more dan his arm M'sieu."

"Yes I know..." Hank thought for a moment. "Is he fully awake?"

"Non..."

"All right well I'll ask Charles to round up Logan, Storm and Mr.LeBeau so that we might try and explain to him what happened..." Hank then turned as the door swooshed open revealing Xavier as he wheeled himself in. Then continued. "In the meantime would you be so kind as to stay with him while I gather what I'll need to clean his wounds?"

"Would I be so kind as ta...M'sieu you could not drag me away from that boy, ya even try and I'll show you what pain feels like." She scoffed going back to Remy's room.

"She must have been a joy to be raised with," Hank mused with a smile.

Charles chuckled "Indeed."

Half an hour later, Remy slowly opened an eye when he heard and sensed people in his room chatting amongst themselves. Quickly closing it Remy moaned. "Why ya wake a boy up when he's tired..." and covered his head with the pillow.

Everyone smiled looking at the covered boy in the bed, apparently hiding from the light. Jean-Luc approached lowering the pillow, "How ya feelin petite?" he asked.

"Mrrrgght...why?" he mumbled. Jean-Luc grinned as he looked at the others who were a little confused at Remy's answer.

"I take it that meant he's alright?" Storm asked tilting her head. Jean-Luc nodded.

"Why am in a hospital bed..." Remy frowned quickly looking around.

"Hey look at me..." Jean-Luc ordered in a gruff voice. Remy did, "Now what's da last ting ya remember?" Remy looked at his father a bit confused then thought for a bit.

"Ya, Stormy and Wolfie came ta get me at da Opera House...then we went for..." Remy frowned trying desperatly to remember. "It was raining, den dere was a fire..." Remy winced then shook his head, silently telling his father that he couldn't remember anything else.

Jean-Luc looked to Hank, "He'll remember in time..." the doctor answered.

"Remember what?" Remy tried to sit up and gasped as his right hand flew to his chest. "Son of a bitch...what da fuck..." he yelled tears in his eyes at the amount of pain he felt he collapsed back on the bed as his left arm ached terribly and could no longer support his body. Breathing deeply Remy stared at the bandages wrapped around his chest.

Hank immediately took out a syringe and filled it with morphine. Seeing the needle Remy had a flashback of a needle with odd colored liquid within and heard a voice in his head 'Shhhhh, my boy this won't take long,' and 'it will be very painful.' Panicking Remy yelled, "Keep dat fucking thing away from me."

"Remy it's morphine it will help ease the pain." Hank spoke in a calming voice.

"I don give a shit if it's cow piss, ya stick me wit that thing and I'll charge dis fucken room..." he glared trying his best to get as far away from Hank as his body would let him.

Jean-Luc had had enough laying a hand on Remy's good shoulder he forced his son to lie down. "ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH...you back off, and you stay down and keep quiet."

Hank carefully put the needle on the table next to Remy and took a few steps back, Remy watched his every move and slowed his breathing. Jean-Luc keeping a firm grip on Remy's good shoulder started to explain. "Look at me..." Remy did.  
"You've been sleepin' for a week, ya got hurt real bad, ya lost a lot of blood...ya understand me?"

Remy nodded.

"You in a lot of pain?"

Remy frowned and nodded again.

"Give me the syringe..." he told Hank who frowned about to protest but the man cut him off. "Mattie will give it to him, she's done it before." Hank looked at her in surprise.

Mattie rolled her eyes. "Oh for heaven sake..." she sighed walking beside the bed taking the needle and gently grasping Remy's arm, Remy glared at the syringe as the needle penetrated his skin. Remy wanted to wretch his arm free but Mattie had a firm grip, Jean-Luc turned the boy's head, while Mattie finished, his breathing slowed a bit Remy started to relax as the pain slowly went away.


	18. Chapter 18 The Nightmare

Chapter 18 The nightmare 

A few days later Remy was his normal annoying self again, every chance he'd get he'd sneak out of his room in the med-lab and make his way upstairs. Peeking out of the elevator doors Remy assumed the coast was clear as he silently headed for the stairs...then froze in place when he heard someone say, "Whatcha doing out of bed petite, you damn well 'KNOW' ya ain't supposed ta be leaving dat room..."

Logan chuckled as Remy's arm fell to his sides and his head fell to his chest. "You getting caught while sneaking out, that has got to be the first hun pup?"

"Not bloody likely." Jean-Luc growled. "Remy..."

"I'm fine, I can't stand that frickin room..." Remy turned and glared.

Jean-Luc stood straight, crossed his arms and quirked an eyebrow, silently challenging his son. Remy only sighed and walked back to the elevator cursing under his breath, as the doors opened and he entered, "Stupid hospital room... smells like crap...annoying bed...fucken needles..." he whispered crossing his arms as the doors closed.

"Okay what was that about?" Logan smiled.

"Heh he knows bettah dan ta argue with me, tell me did he ever get in trouble here?"

"That kid...causing trouble here...hehe...absolutely."

"Has he ever been caught?"

"Once by me..."

"Has he ever given you one of his trademark smiles?"

"Oh ya mean da one that always seems ta make him look innocent?"

"That would be da one..."

"I take it he used it on you often."

"Oh yeah...never worked though, could always see through that toothy grin of his...ya can't fool dis ol tief..." He laughed.

Med-Lab

Making his way back to his bed, Remy groaned he hated this place, all of a sudden Remy felt dizzy grabbing on to the bed to steady himself Remy's hand flew to the back of his neck, as he started to get a headache and moaned out in pain. "Remy are you all right?" Hank asked as he stood beside him. Remy's head fell back as he his legs gave way, he would have fallen to the floor if not for a pair of blue furry arms to hold him. Quickly putting him on the bed, Hank checked his pulse and blood pressure, "Remy...can you hear me?" Hank gently shook him._ Professor..._ Hank called telepathically.

_Hank?_

_It's Remy, he just collapsed I can't get him to wake up.._.

_I'm on my way...Kurt I need you to teleport me to med-lab now!_

_Of course..._ Charles could smell the scent of brimstone as Kurt appeared beside him and touched the Professor on the shoulder immediately teleporting the man within med-lab.

"Hank?"

"I don't understand, there's nothing wrong with him..." Hank rechecked every machine he had hooked up Remy to.

Charles concentrated on Remy and gasped as he sensed confusion, fear and hatred from the boy he also sensed that he thirsted for blood, but what scared Xavier more was that it was no longer Remy he sensed but someone else. At that moment Remy's eyes snapped open...they were pitch black. Grasping Hank's arm Remy twisted it then kicked him in the ribs sending the doctor crashing into the wall, Charles tried to calm Remy by using his telepathy, but found his thoughts being ripped out of his head, grasping his head in agony Charles cried out while Remy only crouched down on the bed and stared at the man for a moment, Kurt looked on in horror as he backed against the wall. Sensing movement Remy turned to Kurt who immediately froze. "H-h-hi R-R-Remy..." he stuttered.

Tilting his head and sensing no threat from the blue elf Remy silently left the room, walking down the hall Remy noticed a locker room turning into it he checked all the lockers until he found what he was looking for and changed into one of the uniforms which was mostly black clothing along with protective armor instead of a brown duster it was black with a hood, he smiled as he ran his fingers down the smooth surface of his Bo staff. Securing it back within the safety of his coat Remy turned and left the room making his way to the hanger.

Escaping through one of the hatches that led outside, Remy covered his head with the hood and left the safety of the institute.

As soon as Remy left Kurt teleported to the rec room where he knew Scott was. "Scott, Remy went crazy or something I think the Professor's hurt I'm not sure...he actually threw Hank across the room..."

"Kurt...calm down take me there now..." In the blink of an eye Scott gasped as he rushed to his mentor's side, "Professor...Professor can you hear me?" he shook him gently.

Regaining his composure Charles took a few deep breaths while massaging his forehead, "Scott assemble the team, we have to stop Remy...Hank?"

"Oh my...owww..." Hank moaned as he rubbed his arm. "My word how did he do that...Charles what's wrong?"

"It felt like my mind was being torn in two...that wasn't Remy..."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"No time to explain, we need to find him now..." Xavier ordered as he wheeled out of med-lab and headed for Cerebro.

X-mansion, Briefing Room

"What the hell are you talking about where's Remy?" Henri yelled out.

"I don't know something happened Remy's not himself at the moment..." Scott tried to calm the furious LeBeau's.

Everyone was shouting and talking, Jean-Luc was beginning to lose patience. "ALL RIGHT, SHUT-UP...He ain't himself...what...is he being forced ta leave, is he being controlled...what...where da hell would he go?"

"All I felt was fear, hate, confusion and blood lust at the current state that he's in I'm afraid that he's become very powerful..." Charles then thought deeply.

"It has ta be Sinister's doing..." Logan growled out.

"Yes...Remy grabbed the back of his neck before he passed out. Perhaps it has to do with the implant imbedded within his neck, it could have released the mysterious drug which turns our young Cajun's eyes pitch black within Remy's system causing him to act this way." Hank thought aloud.

"The good news is that I can detect him using Cerebro, He's in the woods a few miles from here, he's taking his time to get to the city."

"So what are we still doing here?" Rogue asked annoyed.

"As I've said earlier Rogue he's become very powerful, he's also extremely confused..."

"You'd rather Sinister find him first, and put him against us?" Jean rasped.

"Your right...we leave in ten minutes." Xavier ordered.

Looking down the street Remy crouched low from his spot on the roof of a tall building, spying a flagpole, Remy leapt down to it. Flipping around it a few times to gain momentum he releases the pole and lands between two buildings, stretching his arms and legs to hold him in place Remy then shimmies over to a pipe beside the building and slides down it. Silently landing on his feet, stepping out of the alley, Remy grinned at all the people walking around him.

Remy's first thoughts were of all the little treasures he could pickpocket out of all the people around, he could steal without any difficulty. As he made his way to his first prey, he immediately stopped as a voice in his head forbade him to do so. Remy shrugged it off and continued his way to the wealthy looking young man who was talking on his cell. Yet again the voice growled at him to stop. Frustrated Remy yet again ignored the voice and quickly approached his prey, when all of a sudden a huge amount of pain flooded his senses, doubling over Remy grabbed at his head and was about to black out when the voice called out.

#I will not be disobeyed...# the voice growled. #I am your master, you will do as your told...do you understand?# Remy nodded, the second he did the pain disappeared. #Now there is an alley two blocks down from your position...# Not wanting to make the voice angry Remy followed his instructions. #the sewers# Lifting the manhole Remy jumped down and continued his way through a maze of tunnels the voice guiding him through them. Finding himself to a huge metal door Remy looked at it curiously and jumped back as it slowly opened.

"Welcome home my boy..." Sinister grinned as he watched Remy enter his lab, Remy only stared at him curiously tilting his head. "Come sit..." Sinister instructed as he pointed to the bed with his hand. "Your coat...take it off..." Remy did as he was told and put the coat on the bed beside him as he hopped on the bed, "Your left arm place it on the table palm up..." again Remy complied. "Now do not fear, my dear Remington, I need to replace the implant that was removed...you will feel no pain...understood?" Remy looked at his arm then at Sinister and nodded.

Sinister injected Remy with something to freeze the muscles in his arm, Quickly picking up a scalpel Sinister sliced open the flesh of Remy's arm and carefully placed the implant within, the procedure didn't take more than half an hour, Remy stared at his blood as it slowly flowed out of the wound. Sinister smiled at the reaction the eighteen year old gave at the sight of the blood, cleaning and closing the incision. Sinister carefully wrapped the boy's arm in a clean bandage.

"Now lie down on the bed and get some sleep...tomorrow you can go out and play" Sinister chuckled as he watched the boy close his eyes and smile.

A few hours later Remy woke up to something clattering on the floor, apparently Creed was pissed off and pushed a tray on the ground. "What the hell are ya talking about my services are no longer required?"

"You keep losing or damaging my specimens..."

"DAMAGING...ya told me ta beat the living hell out of the runt until he'd bleed to death so he'd be easier to handle..."

"Remington shall be a fine replacement..."

"The runt is replacing me...he's scared shitless of you what da hell makes you think he'll do anything for you?"

"Remy can be persuaded for example..." Sinister turned to the boy. "Remy..." Remy sat up in bed looking at his master eager to serve him, "Break Sabretooth's arms..." Sinister ordered with a grin.

Remy tilted his head to the side, then looked to Creed who for some reason became paralyzed while he stared at the boy's eyes. Remy crawled off the bed and walked to Creed smirking Remy kicked him in the chest, taken out of his daze Creed grabbed Remy by the arm digging his claws in the flesh Remy didn't even flinch. Remy grasped Creed's arm and pulled dislocating the man's shoulder from it's socket and twisted his arm Creed growled as he heard a snap, Remy then elbowed Creed in the gut grabbing the other arm he twisted it around the man's back and pulled hard as he landed a kick behind the man's head. Hearing another snap, Remy released Creed and watched as the cat man slowly got to his feet.

"Now as you can plainly see...I no longer require your services." Sinister turned and entered his lab. While Remy just stared at Creed.

"You'll pay for that runt..." Creed growled. Hearing and feeling his bones as they healed, Remy sensing the threat from Creed just stood there then took a step back, Creed was about to lunge at the boy but grabbed his head instead as he felt an enormous amount of pain and fell to his knees, Remy kneeled down and watched curiously as Creed groaned and yelled out in pain.

"REMINGTON..." Sinister shouted, Remy jumped and looked at his master, "You'll only drain yourself to exhaustion if you continue like that...return to your bed..." Sinister ordered. Remy stood and lied down on the bed. Creed groaned as the pain slowly left his body and slowly stood grinning as a thought popped in his head.

'Interesting...Hehe...this might be fun...'

Creed walked out of Sinister's lab with a smug look, navigating out of the tunnels to reach the surface, waiting for like twenty minutes Creed grinned when he spotted the X-men. "So you X-geeks lose something?"

"Where's the kid Creed?" Logan growled unsheathing his claws, as the others went on the defensive expecting an ambush.

"You're too late, Sinister's already broken him..."

"What are you talking about?" Scott demanded.

"I'm saying he's created a new Gambit...he'll only take orders from Sinister."

"How...why?" Storm asked worriedly.

"He's a psycho how the hell should I know..." Creed chuckled. "Sinister somehow managed to take all the kid's fears and hate and molded it into a sorta like new personality or something resulting in a power surge...I don't fucken know...He would have completed the research a long time ago but every time he'd get close to succeeding you morons would interrupt, or the runt would wake up and freak out destroying the lab. So he found a way to slowly do the experiments he'd catch him, drug him, give him his usual dose of some weird ass liquid then he'd let the kid go...and watch the results from afar." Creed chuckled as he watched the hate growing on the X-men's faces and continued. "He's extremely powerful now with his mind...but it drains him kinda fast, don't know about his blowing up stuff though, have no idea how powerful he is with that..."

"Why are you telling us all this?" Scott eyed the cat.

"The little runt broke my fucken arms, plus Sinister fired me so...hehe paybacks a bitch..." he grinned.

"Where are they?" Jean asked.

"Down there, just follow my scent Wolfie." Creed chuckled as he turned and was about to walk down the alley.

"Hey Creed..." Logan yelled out, as Creed turned to the Wolverine, Logan had pushed his six adamantium claws in the cat-man's gut and twisted his fists upwards. "That's for torturing the kid you son of a bitch..." retracting his claws Logan then slammed his fist in Creed's jaw, glaring at the unconscious man on the ground Logan then spat on him and muttered, "Fucken asshole..."

Quickly jumping down the manhole Scott, Jean, Bobby, Kitty and Storm made their way through the tunnels, led by a very pissed off Logan.


	19. Chapter 19 The Battle

Chapter 19 The battle 

Surveying the data he had in his hands, Sinister glanced at a screen to his right and smiled as he saw the X-men running through the tunnels. Turning Sinister though for a moment and made his way to Creed's replacement, Sinister chuckled, Remy was sound asleep. Shaking him gently Remy's black eyes snapped open.

"Come Remington..." Remy slowly sat up. "Time to test out your powers..." Sinister smiled evilly and walked across the room, Remy quickly followed his master like a lost puppy and put on his hooded coat, as he led them through a passageway outside to a nearby forest.

Rogue, Kurt, Hank and The Professor as well as Jean-Luc and Henri landed the jet within a clearing, "He's nearby Hank..." Charles informed them as he wheeled out of the jet, Rogue and Kurt by his side.

"The others?" Hank asked as he surveyed the trees.

Charles closed his eyes and concentrated on Jean..._Jean_

Slashing down the metal door, Logan growled as he rushed inside, only to find the labs empty...

"That big prick lied to us..." Bobby hissed.

"Like hello it's Sabertooth...of course he lied to us..." Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Shut-up...No he didn't the kid's been here, probably just left..." Logan mused.

"Where I don't see any other door..." Jean asked.

"There..." Scott cut her off pointing at a door within the wall to their left that was opened a crack. As they went through Jean froze.

_Professor?_

_Jean, come to the surface with the others, Remy is near our position..._

_Where on our way..._

"What is it?" Storm asked.

"The Professor said that Remy's near his position on the surface..."

"I see light up ahead..." Logan grunted as they all ran toward it and crept out of the opening.

Surrounded by trees they walked for a few minutes. "There's the jet..." Bobby yelled out.

"Bobby keep quiet..." Jean scolded.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

Sinister chuckled as he watched the X-men regroup and converse with their Professor.

Remy looked around at the trees and unconsciously took out a deck of cards and started shuffling them, hearing the noise Sinister quickly turned to Remy. "Put those away..." he ordered. Remy looked at him confused then tilted his head. "The cards..." Sinister specified.

Remy looked around then noticed the cards in his hands a look of 'How did those get there?' was plastered on his face.

'May need a bigger dose of the serum...' Sinister thought to himself as he watched Remy put away his cards. 'It hasn't wiped out his mind entirely yet...' Sinister frowned. "Remington...come here..." Remy approached his master, "That group of people over there are your enemies..." Sinister looked at the boy who now seemed angered. Sinister smiled as he leaned down to Remy's ear, "Destroy them..." he ordered, Remy grinned put on his hood and walked out to the clearing.

"Sinister's with him I can smell his stench..." Logan growled.

"Remy?" Rogue whispered, confused Scott looked at her. "REMY..." she called out and took a few steps but Logan stopped her.

"Hold it darlin...this don't look right..." Logan warned.

Hank held back Jean-Luc and Henri as they watched Remy approach.

Scott walked over to the youngest LeBeau cautiously... "Remy...are you all right?" he asked Remy stopped, taking a step back then grinned Logan concentrated on his movements, then gasped.

"CYKE...MOVE..." Scott didn't have the time as Remy leapt in the air and spin kicked hitting Scott in the head, landing hard on the ground, Scott coughed out as he tried to get up, Remy crouched low and watched as the redhead with the shades groaned, grinning Remy took out a card and watched the horror on Scott's face as the card glowed a deep red, letting it slip through his fingers Remy backflipped and somersaulted a few times to get clear of the blast.

Scott rolled and scurried away as fast as he could, the blast threw him a few feet forward, he could feel the intense heat as it scalded the back of his neck.Glancing back, Scott gasped as he spotted the huge crater behind him.

The X-men immediately took action and ran after the boy to try and subdue him, Remy took out his Bo staff, and stared anxiously at his prey as they approached. Twirling his staff Remy slammed it against Bobby's head, crashing to the ground Bobby was out cold, then lifted it above his head as Kurt teleported above him, grabbing the front of the blue elf's uniform Remy threw him at Rogue, then walked over to Kitty and grabbed her arm Kitty tried to phase but quickly found that she couldn't, Remy kicked her in the stomach and watched as she fell to the ground gasping for breath then looked to Jean, Jean using her powers quickly picked up a few rocks and launched them at Remy who dodged them with no problem. Concentrating on the redhead Jean yelled out in pain as she grabbed her head, sensing someone behind him Remy held his staff lightly with both hands, turned and lifted the staff above his head blocking the Wolverine's claws. "Ya gotta wake up pup we ain't your enemies, Sinister's just using ya..." Remy smirked and kicked Logan in the gut, stepping back Logan looked up and saw three glowing cards floating to the ground, Remy was nowhere in sight as they blew Logan was launched six feet in the air and landed on the ground with a dull thud.

Storm looked on horrified as she helped Rogue up, "He's too fast..."

Xavier came forward and concentrated on Remy, _Remy..._ Remy stopped and looked around, _Why are you fighting us...we did you no harm..._ Remy growled.

#Don't listen to him my boy, he is just trying to confuse you...destroy your enemies...# his master interrupted.

Remy turned to the X-men when he spotted Scott on his knees, walking over Remy kicked him in the ribs, Scott grunted and rolled, quickly standing up and stepping back, Rogue ran to his side to give him time to recover. As the others slowly regained consciousness they kept attacking Remy.

_The other voice...your master...he is only using you... _Xavier thought on but Remy only pushed him away.

"It's no use Xavier the boy is under my control..." Sinister laughed.

_Jean-Luc..._ Xavier called out.

"What?"

_Give me a thought of you and Remy...It might be easier to reach him..._

Jean-Luc thought hard of a happy thought and grinned as one popped up, it was when Remy was about nine years old, deciding to take a day off of work from Guild business Jean-Luc had taken Remy and Lapin to the beach. Running, swimming and screaming their heads off all day. Now standing in waist deep water Jean-Luc would snatch up Remy or Lapin and throw them in the water, after a few minutes the boy's had decided to do a little mischief and so they pounced on him dunking him in the water Jean-Luc chased after them snatching them both by the waist, Jean-Luc laughed as he sat them down on their blanket and started to dry them off with a towel, on their way home Lapin had fallen asleep in the back while Remy had scooted over to his father's side and clutched Jean-Luc's arm resting his head on it Remy was fast asleep.

Xavier sent the thought to Remy who growled as other past memories would begin to surface as he fought the battered and bruised X-team. With Sinister's orders, Xavier's pleadings and now visions of two boys playing plagueing his thoughts. Breathing heavily Remy was now totally confused grabbing his head he then leaned back, his hood falling off his head he looked to the X-men, glaring at them they all cried out as they all felt a tremendous amount of pain flow through their minds.

Amazingly Sinister could feel the power as it coursed through him as well taking a breath Sinister fell to his knees, "No...He's losing control...he's become too powerful..." he hissed as he opened a tesseract and left the grounds.

Cringing Remy still grasping his head, seemed to be in a lot of pain, slowly walking and stumbling over to Logan who was rubbing the back of his head Logan could hear the sound of trees crashing to the ground. He held his breath at what he saw every time Remy took a step it left a burn mark in the grass. "Oh shit..."

"REMY..." Jean-Luc shouted.

Remy froze when he heard Jean-Luc's voice "...Papa?" he whispered, then hissed as pain filled his head. As the pain left the X-men, Logan saw Remy's eyes glow for a split second out of recognition. As he was distracted seeing the chance Hank stood and grabbed Remy from behind and pulled the young thief close to his body in a bear hug Remy cried out...

As he tried to break free by kicking and screaming the nearby trees were uprooted from the ground and rocks levitated or were pushed aside, "What da hell's going on?" Jean-Luc yelled out.

"Remy can't control the tremendous amount of power, his shields have weakened...Jean, I need your help..." Xavier called out. Jean rushed over to the Professor concentrating their power on Remy they tried to reinforce his shields but it was useless as they kept getting pushed out of Remy's mind.

"It's no use we can't get close to him..." Jean cried, as she watched Logan and Hank as they pinned Remy to the ground.

"Professor can't I take some of the power off him?" Rogue asked quickly.

"No it might kill you..."

"We have to do something..." Scott growled out as he rubbed at his ribs, shooting at a few flying rocks that were headed for them.

_Chuck...he might calm down a little if his pops is with him, he recognized the voice when he yelled out. _Logan grunted as he sat on Remy's chest and pinned his arms at the side of the boy's head with his claws, while Hank held on to his legs.

Xavier turned to a worried Jean-Luc. "Go to your son..." he simply said. Not needed to be told twice Jean-Luc hurried to the three men. Kneeling down next to Logan, Jean-Luc cringed at the fear on his son's face.

"Remy..." he called out softly Remy kept taking deep breaths, "Remy...come on look at me petite..." Remy frowned.

"...papa?" he whispered.

"That's right, calm down...you're safe...now stop strugglin ya gonna hurt yo'self..." Remy quickly stopped fighting back. Jean-Luc ran his hand in the boy's hair, and motioned for Logan and Hank to back off. As the three sat down to take a breath, A confused Remy slowly looked around and started to shiver violently, Jean-Luc looked to Hank.

"It's the drug...we need to get him back to the mansion..." Hank answered.

Kurt teleported both father and son on the jet, while Henri helped the injured onboard.


	20. Chapter 20 Epilogue

Chapter 20 Epilogue 

Checking his vitals Hank smiled as Remy was recovering nicely taking the implant out of the little thief's neck, Hank decided to leave the ones in his arms for now since they somehow helped manage the Cajun's power, Mattie sat beside him it had been two days, Remy was now fast asleep the drug had run it's course through his system, his eyes had regained their unusual red on black color.

He would be going home in a few days, Jean-Luc had agreed with Xavier that Remy definitely needed help in controlling his powers, but first he was to spend time with his family, gone missing for a year tended to force the issue on the eighteen year old.

Logan huffed "Admit it Logan you are going to miss the child..." Storm smiled.

"Well hell yeah, he's the only kid in this mansion that didn't drive me crazy..." he growled.

"Don't worry Logan he will return next year..." Charles reminded him.

Looking to Mattie Logan chuckled, "Yeah when he comes back he better have some meat on those bones of his..."

"I assure you Mr.Logan that chile, he ain't gonna be skinny long."

"Which reminds me I'm going to miss those home cooked meals you prepared..." Hank pouted.

Everyone turned to a groan, Remy had covered his head with the sheet, "Again with da conversation...can't dis boy get no sleep..." he whined.

The next day Remy sat on the small bench in Storm's loft staring out at the plants, and smiled when he spotted the birds feed their little ones, "Are you all ready and packed?" Storm asked as she sat down next to him.

Remy nodded, "Ya know I nevah thanked ya for lookin' out for me?"

"There is no need to thank me for anything...you're like the delinquent little brother I never had..." she smiled.

Remy laughed, as he stood and made his way to Storm's roses, inhaling the intoxicating scent, Remy chuckled, "'m gonna miss ya Stormy..." Storm stood and walked over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Not as much as you will miss annoying Logan and the others...and do not call me Stormy..."

Remy snickered, "Dis boy got a year ta think of all da mischief he gonna do..."

Storm laughed, "As long as I don't get caught in the middle of it...Come your family is waiting, the others also wish to say goodbye..."

An hour later after a long good-bye and a few shared glares and insults from Scott and Bobby to the little thief. Apparently Gambit had received a few kisses from the girls, when it came to Rogue's turn she simply turned away, Remy chuckled grabbed her arm turned her around, wearing his gloves he placed two covered fingers on her lips and gave her a light kiss. Rogue immediatelly blushed, grinning Remy rushed out the door as his father called after him.

"What you grinning at petit frère?" Henri asked.

"Something tells me that Bobby and the other guys ain't gonna miss dis here Cajun too much..." Remy chirped, as he entered the jet and strapped himself in. next to Lapin.

"Oh yeah why's that?"

Remy was a master thief after all, he had a reputation to think about, smiling at his brother, Remy took out at least a dozen wallets he couldn't leave without hoping for retaliation when he came back that would ruin all his fun...

The End...

Thanks for the reviews...Sorry the chapter is so short. Thinking sequel maybe not sure...I'd like to finish my other stories before starting on another one, oh well I might just get an idea that pops in my head, and you'd get your sequel...who knows, anyways thanks again for the reviews...C-ya...hehehe


End file.
